Last of the Time Lords
by Paige Darke
Summary: The adventures of the Doctor and his latest companion, who is a little on the odd side. Takes place after Series 2. A Buffy Crossover. AU.
1. Midnight In Dublin

Chapter One -- Midnight In Dublin

One thing about the _Tardis_ -- one really never exactly knew where one was going to end up. Sure, you could program in a destination, but that never meant you were going to get there. Granted, it usually worked that way, but not always.

At times like this, he really missed Rose. Truly, very much, missed Rose. She always had some comment or some bright little bit to take his mind off what was wrong.

But here he was, wandering the streets of Dublin, well past midnight, wondering why he'd ended up where he ended up.

The _Tardis_ always had a reason. This was where he was needed, apparently. But _why_?

Someone screamed, high and piercing. He was in a well-to-do section of town, not place where one usually expected to hear screams like that. This was not anger, or startlement, or even fear -- but pain and loss.

He walked toward the house, not even really thinking about it, just wanting to help -- wanting to do what Rose would have wanted done.

He was nearly to the house when something snagged his coat. He looked down, thinking to see a tree or a bush...but it was a little girl, small, perhaps six or seven. Her hair was long and black, she was wearing a white nightgown and clutching a Raggedy Ann doll. There was blood on her nightdress and tears on her face.

"Don't go in there," she said. There might have been tears on her face, but her voice was soft and not trembling -- more than he expected from a six-year-old with blood on her nightclothes.

"There are people bein' hurt," he said. "Shouldn't I help?"

"You can't," she said. "They're already dead."

"You can't know that, love."

"Can," she whispered. "Saw them die. They took the little ones first -- the twins, Maddie and Jamie. They were three. Da tried to stop 'em, but they were too strong. He was next, then Damien. Mum got me out before -- before. But then she went back, thinkin' she could get Ruby. That screamin' you heard, that was my Mum. But you can't help her. I looked, and I saw. It was too late. They were killin' her."

"What are they, then?" he asked, kneeling in front of her. "Do you know what they are?"

"They drank their blood," she said. "I saw 'em drink Da's. They're vampires, like in stories. But they're real."

He blinked, then looked more closely at her. It wasn't composure keeping her voice from trembling, forcing her to keep that matter-of-fact tone. It was shock. She huddled around her doll and her blood-stained dress and stared at nothing with wide, glassy eyes, somewhere else in her mind.

He rose and stepped away.

"NO!" she screamed, and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't leave me, Mister! Please don't leave me!"

He touched her hair to calm her. "I have to check and see if there's anybody else left, lovely. I'll just be a moment."

"There isn't! They're all dead! You can't help them! Please don't leave me, or the monsters will get me! They're still in the house! Mister, don't let the monsters get me!"

"All right," he said soothingly, and picked her up, cradling her against his shoulder. "All right, then, let's get you somewhere safe. Where are you grandparents? Hmm? Aunts, uncles?"

"Mum and Da were only children," she said. "And Da said they were all in a better place."

"Damn," he whispered.

"There's a man," she said. "His name was Tommy. He came to see me. He told Mum and Da they weren't safe, that somethin' was after them but Da wouldn't listen. He told him to get out, but he gave me a card, with my name on it, for my birthday last week."

"Oh, you just had a birthday, then?" he asked, looking around, then carrying her towards the street. "And how old are you now?"

"Six," she whispered, and his hearts broke a little. "I turned six last week. Mum baked me a pretty cake, with flowers on it. Ruby gave me my necklace, see?" She drew out a tiny gold cross on a fine chain. "She said since I was big now, I needed a grown-up cross, for when we go to the abbey to pray. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's lovely," he replied. "Do you know the man's name?"

"Tommy," she said. "I guess it was Thomas. Thomas Ronson. He's stayin' at the Royal."

"Then let's go," he said. "Got to keep you safe."

She laid her head on his shoulder, hugged her doll tighter, and immediately fell asleep. That was the shock, he was certain. Now, to find Thomas Ronson.

TBC

I do not own Dr. Who or any other recognizable characters. They all belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.


	2. Who Watches The Watchers?

Chapter 2 -- Who Watches the Watchers?

_Damn fools_, he thought, staring down at the list of names in front of him._ Should've listened to me. God, I hope they stay safe. Please, let me be wrong._

There was a knock at the door. He stood to get it, revealing a man he'd never seen before, a man in a brown coat and a suit with a neatly knotted tie. There was a little girl in a white nightdress sound asleep on his shoulder.

"Thomas Ronson?"

"And who are you, sir?"

"Oh, names," the man said, pushing past him. "You can barely learn anything from a person's name. Don't mean a thing, names. Speaking of names, I got yours from this little girl. She said you came to her house and told her parents something bad was going to happen to them."

"Oh, dear God," he said, and sat heavily. "Roarke. Kyra Roarke."

"Never did catch her name. Had a bit of a shock, poor thing. Her whole family was murdered." He paused, and laid the little girl gently on the mussed bed, pulling the covers up over her. "She saw it."

Tommy closed his eyes. "Oh, that poor thing," he murmured. Then his eyes snapped open. "Her whole family? What about the little ones? There were twins, God, couldn't have been more than three."

"She said they were the first. Her Dad went in to save them, but wasn't in time."

Tommy bowed his head. "Dear God. I wanted to be wrong."

"So you did know in advance," the man said. He sounded angry. "You knew what would happen to them, and you did nothing --"

"I tried to save them!" Tommy snapped back, rising to his feet. "I did everything I could! The father, he wouldn't listen to me, the police told me I was mad, my own Council wouldn't even step in! Who are you to judge me, sir? I did everything I could! No one believed me, they all said I was mad. God, I wanted to be wrong."

"Why that family?"

"The family had nothing to do with it," he said. "They were in the way -- it was all about her. That little girl."

"Why her?"

"Believe me, sir, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He sat, leaning forward and clasping his hands. "Try me, Mr. Ronson."

"She has the Potential to become a Slayer," he said tiredly, pouring himself a brandy. "A Vampire Slayer, that is. One girl in all the world, Called to protect it from vampires, demons, and the forces of Darkness. She only will possess that strength and skill. The blood of a Slayer, even a Potential Slayer, is enormously helpful in certain spells and magics. It also possesses the power to heal -- ailing vampires, that is. Of course, in order to get it in big enough amounts to do a complete healing, you have to kill the girl, or very nearly. In a Called Slayer, you only need a little, but in a Potential you have to drain them. Kill them."

The man simply gaped, then rose to his feet. "The police were right. You are mad!"

"Right," Tommy agreed, and drained his brandy. "Of course. And who are you, sir?"

"That's all a myth! You don't really believe in that, do you?"

"Quite," Tommy said calmly. "I'm a Watcher. It is our job to Watch the Slayers, to guard and train them. And their families, if necessary. Kyra was meant to be my ward. The Council sent me here to collect her. When I failed, they said that I wasn't fit to be a Watcher unless I convinced the family and returned with the girl. When I told them I had found a threat to the family, they said it was not their problem, but mine. Tell me, sir, what was I supposed to do? If I had known, I would've been there. I would have fought to save them, human though I am."

"This is mad!"

"Oh, yes," he said. "The real world usually is."

The man paused. Then, "Well, that's true enough, I suppose."

"May I at least know your name?" Tommy asked. "Kyra will want to know, when she wakes up. She's full of questions, that one, always wanting to know everything." He paused. "And she deserves to know the name of the man who saved her life."

"Hmm. Well...You can call me the Doctor," he replied.

Tommy choked on his brandy, then gaped, then grinned. "And you call Slayers a myth!"

The Doctor frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"You, my friend, are a myth," Tommy replied. "The stuff of legend, you are. The Watcher's Council has been keeping an eye on your antics for...oh, quite a while."

"How long?" the Doctor asked, tilting his head.

"Madam de Pompadour," he replied. "Queen Victoria. Torchwood. Werewolves. Daleks and Cybermen."

"The whole time, in other words," the Doctor said. "It just figures, doesn't it. Just when you think you know about all the secret agencies in the world, another one pops out of nowhere. And please believe me, even after all I've seen, up to and including what might have been the Devil himself, I am finding vampires and demons a little hard to believe in."

"Then what else were they?" a small, shaking voice asked. "That's how they killed Da -- they drank his blood. Bit him on the neck, and I could see little trails of blood runnin' down his neck, but...not enough. There's a lot of blood in the body, mister. Where else did it go? What else would drink blood?"

The Doctor looked at her, and his face softened. "Oh, love...I don't know. I wish I could tell you. I wish I could make it all go away."

She nodded. "Nobody can. But they don't hurt anymore. They're in Heaven." She looked at him, hope naked on her face. "Right? They're in Heaven."

"I'm certain of it, love," the Doctor said. He moved to her, laid her back down, tucked the covers around her. "You need to sleep. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you gettin' sick, now, would they?"

She shook her head, and then reached for her doll. He tucked it in next to her. "There you go, all safe and snug. Sleep now, and don't dream. You need your rest, you do."

She nodded. "They're in Heaven. You promise?"

"I promise," he said.

"And Maddie and Jamie have all the toys they could ever want."

"Certainly," he said. "I'm sure wee Jamie has his very own army of GI Joes."

She giggled, then closed her eyes and drifted off. Tommy dimmed the lights and led the Doctor into the hallway. "You lied to her. You haven't a clue where they've gone, or if they've gone at all."

"No," the Doctor replied. "I don't. But she believes it, and believe me, she needs all the faith she can get."

"Quite right," Tommy agreed.

"Besides," the Doctor added, "she might be right."

They stood in silence for awhile, then the Doctor said, "I'll be watchin'. And if anything happens to that little girl without you standing in the way, I shall be very cross."

"Nothing will hurt her," Tommy replied. "I swear it, on my own life. I'll die before I let it happen. I've already failed her once."

"She'll want pictures. Memories. Get them for her, but do not take her back to that house. She doesn't need to see the way they died. Not again."

"No. I'll see it done."

The Doctor nodded. "And I will be watchin'."

"Oh, I believe you, sir. I've heard too many things about you not to."

The Doctor turned and walked down the hall, then turned back. "By the way, what's the date?"

"May 15, 1993. Is that significant?"

"Nope. Just curious."

TBC


	3. Beer And Conversation

Chapter 3 -- Beer And Conversation

They weren't hard to find again. He had sworn he would watch her, and he would. They were living in London. Tommy Ronson and daughter.

She was getting off of school the next time her saw her, walking along in her little uniform. The other girls walked in clusters. She walked alone, he noticed, in her own little world, her face serious, but her eyes dreaming. The small gold cross still glittered around her throat.

He saw the instant little Kyra's eyes landed on him. Her face lit, and she bolted up the street. "Doctor!"

"Little Kyra!"

She dropped her books and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You came back!"

"'Course I did. Said I'd check up, didn't I?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah." She bent to retrieve her books.

"Oooh, Kyra's got a boyfriend!" one boy hollered from across the street.

Kyra gave him a sly look. "What's wrong, Brandon? Jealous 'cause he's better-lookin' than yours?"

"Kyra Roarke!"

"Little twit," she said. "He's a complete prat, he is."

"Well, I'd say you handled that admirably well." He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked with her. "And what will you tell those obnoxious little cretins tomorrow, when they tease you about your new _boyfriend_?"

"That if they can't tell the difference between _boyfriend_ and _godfather_ than they need their bloody eyes checked."

"Godfather, am I?"

"Gotta say somethin', don't I?" she asked dryly. "They won't believe _my pal from outer space,_ now will they?"

"Outer space? Where do you hear these things?"

She drew a book out of her bag. "I have access to the Watcher's Council libraries, seein' as I'm a Potential. They wanted to do my schoolin', but they weren't locking me up in some Council strongroom, thank you. But they let me read. I've been readin' about you. Taken me about a year. Quite a bit on you in there. Busy man." She flipped the book open. "Says in here that you've called yourself a Time Lord. You travel in a big blue box. Doesn't sound to human to me."

"Well, I could be a very advanced human."

"Ain't never heard of a Time Lord before. 'Til I started readin' about you."

"Well, we're rare."

"You've also said you're the last of your kind. Lyin', were you? 'Course, you ain't got a reputation for tellin' the whole truth, either."

"Oh, I tell the truth. I just don't tell the whole truth. Leaving out bits and pieces isn't lying, it's ...protecting their best interests."

"And they would be the lie-ees?"

"That is not a word!"

"All right, they would be the lied-tos?"

"It's not lying."

"Whatever."

"Cheeky little thing."

"Tommy says it's one of my best qualities," she said dryly. "He's technically my Watcher now. It's confirmed -- I really am a Potential. That's why they killed my family."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Been doin' some research, I have. Runs in your family."

"Yeah. There were two Slayers in my Da's family -- unmarried sisters, both died in their early twenties. That's what I have to look forward to when I'm called -- short violent life, early, brutal death. _If_ I'm called."

"How old are you now?"

"Twelve."

"Well, if you're twelve, you're very...adult," he replied. "Don't know many twelve year olds with a disposition like yours. And I've known a few."

"Tommy had my IQ tested," she said. "Watcher's Council insisted on it."

"Ah, the curse of the smart. You're fifty by the time you're thirty."

"Well, I feel about twenty-five now, at least," she said. "Listenin' to all these gigglin' little twits in my class, all talking about boys and makeup and what sex really is -- and the funny thing is, they haven't a clue! Twelve, and don't know what sex is. Half of 'em still think storks bring babies."

"Like I said, curse of the smart."

She shook her head. "I like bein' smart. I like learnin'. There's so much out there to learn."

"Oh, you're right about that," he agreed. "More than you'll ever know."

"Did you know that the Sumerians were the first to brew beer? Seriously. Beer is one of the oldest remaining things in modern society. The one thing we hang on to, and it's fizzy fermented grain."

"Hmm. They weren't the very first. They were the first ones to get it right."

"Well, yes, that's what I meant."

"Oh, OK."

She nodded.

"History's got it all wrong. Sumerians weren't the first ones, you know. The first to have a society. A true culture. It was actually the American Indians. They were here longer. Certainly didn't come from India. Wasn't even populated yet."

"Really? Of course, the Indians didn't leave quite the mark on the land other races did. They worshipped it, said it gave them life. Quite right, they were. Makes you sort of ashamed, to see what the world is now."

"Oh, but they were the first to war over land," he said. "The first to say, 'Get off, this tree here is mine!' Although all civilized life has had a sense of ownership. Whether they put it into their own history or not."

"See, that's the problem with history. The winners have their version, and the losers have theirs, and usually the truth is somewhere in the middle, but you can never tell the truth, 'cause it's not _approved_." She even added sarcastic quote marks. "Seems silly, to me, but..." She shrugged. "I don't write the history books and I don't rule the world."

"Well, you do, to a point. You rule your own world. The space in your own world. Everything that happens there is up to you. You're old enough to shape it and make it into whatever you want!"

"I s'pose," she said. "Mostly what I want to do is learn. I'm top of my class, you know. Highest marks."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"That's part of the reason they tease me," she added, jerking her head backwards. "They think I think I'm better. I'm not, I'm just smart. To them, it's like another midway carnival freak. Like...the bearded lady or the Siamese twins. And if you tell me it's just jealousy, I'll smack you."

"Well, it is. They can see that you're going to have a brighter future than they probably will. Although that right is still there, they just have to apply, which they're not inclined to."

"'Cause they're bloody lazy."

"Yes. Humans sure have gotten that right. Never used to be."

"I'll believe you. My Da was a hard worker, never sick a day. And then there's this fat old lady down the hall from me and Tommy, always complainin' that she works so hard and never gets anything for it. Works six hours a day runnin' a register in a market, then comes home and sits on her butt and complains that her house is dirty."

"Well, in all fairness, it may be all that she's capable of doin', physically. Living by her means. And just upset that those are her means. Probably never had anybody to encourage her."

"Seems right capable of chasing me with a broom if I'm sittin' out front readin', tellin' me all kids are lazy these days, and ungrateful, and yap yap yap."

"Well, generally, she's right. Kids these days are rather lazy."

"Well, she should pick on somebody without trainin' in hand-to-hand combat. One of these days, I'm gonna take that broom and crack it over her head."

"Now! What have I always told you -- violence never solves anything. Questions are better."

"You've never told me that!"

"I haven't?" he asked. "Sure I have! I think. Maybe."

"Trust me, mate. Good memory. You have never said that. You've only met me the once!"

"Hmm. Well, then. We'll have to remedy that. You'd better run off home. I've got prior engagments."

"Runnin' off home." She gave him a quick hug. "Come see me again, Doctor."

"You can count on it."

TBC


	4. Strange Accomplishment

Chapter 4 -- Strange Accomplishment

Kyra settled her hat more firmly on her head, and watched the other seniors glaring at her.

It wasn't her fault she was fifteen.

She walked through the ceremony, accepted her diploma, shook the Headmaster's hand. She turned, looked out, glared at Tommy's click-happy camera face. She frowned and mouthed _stop that_, then looked out and smiled.

And there was someone else, at the back of the crowd. Someone standing, hands in pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet, grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

She smiled, walked down, looked around for him, then rolled her eyes.

Gone. Naturally.

TBC


	5. Professor Smith

Chapter 5 -- Professor Smith

Kyra swore at the dumb rugby jock who'd just knocked her books out of her hands, walked in to her next class.

"Bloody, buggerin' hell. What are you doin' here?"

"You know, for someone who's barely seventeen, you've managed to dwarf nearly every child on the planet. Accelerated through school, on an advanced course at Oxford. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a long lost Time Lord."

"You're teachin'? You do that? You don't even have a proper name!"

"Yes, I do. John Smith."

"Oh, that's older than you are!"

"It is not!" he protested. "Just older than you. And that's Professor to you."

"This is a joke," Kyra said. "You're always poppin' up. You even showed up at my graduation! Standing back there, grinnin', like some schmoe who'd won the lottery."

"No, I didn't win it. But your Professor did."

"Professor Markey? He doesn't even play the lottery! Says it's for fools!"

"Hmm. He mysteriously found the winning ticket under his door. He'll be back in a week or so."

"You're here for a week?"

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes and took her seat. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"I'm just checkin' on my investment."

"Investment?"

He grinned as other students started to file in.


	6. Physics And Vampires?

Chapter 6 -- Physics And...Vampires?

Kyra walked towards her dorm room, listening to the other girls around her. "Have you seen the new physics prof? He's a way better teacher than old bore Markey."

"And cute! Did you see his butt?"

Kyra ran her tongue out and gagged. She'd been hearing this stuff ever since Markey had decided to extend his vacation through the end of the semester. No, she'd started hearing it when he got there. She got into her room, grabbed her training bag and headed back out.

It was going to be another long night. Tommy had said there were vampires getting ready to rise, six or eight of them, and it was up to her and the other Potential in the area, Nora, to slay them.

Bloody good on them.

She caught a glimpse of the Doctor, struggling through five or six different college girls, all of them giggling and asking for tutoring.

"No, no, not right now. I'm not that kind of professor. I'm just here for the semester. Go find a jock!" he snapped finally, and plowed through.

Kyra offered a cheery wave.

"You could've helped."

"Aw, but you're just so cute, you are," she said.

"Professor Smith," the Dean boomed behind them. "You should know it's against the rules to fraternize with students."

"It's all right, Dean Harris," Kyra said. "He's my godfather."

The Dean frowned. "You didn't say you had family attending on your application."

"I didn't know," he said. "I'd heard she'd been accepted to colleges in the States."

"I _was_ accepted to colleges in the States," Kyra said dryly.

"Well, see then?" he asked. "I was right. Besides, I have to be able to mentor my new favorite student."

"Yeah, I'm just his favorite 'cause I'm good at physics."

"Actually, she's very...adept at physics. I'm not sure if there's anything else I can teach her. I'm not sure if there's anything else _anyone_ can teach her on the subject."

"That's the problem with Miss Roarke," the Dean boomed. "She's at the top of all of her classes. Sometimes, she just picks up the homework and turns it in -- flawless. Only shows up for the labs."

"Well, she passes those, doesn't she? Shouldn't be a problem if she's making the grades."

"The homework, the labs, the classes, those aren't the problem," the Dean said, smiling at her. "She's the perfect student. Someone we don't have to actually teach. I'm just afraid she's wasting her time."

"Fillin' it, at least," Kyra replied.

"Yes, but even though she's got the smarts, she still needs the degrees. Nobody these days actually hires on just smarts. You need to have the paperwork, unfortunately."

"Did school bore you as well, Professor?" the Dean asked.

"Oh, to tears."

"I'm not alone," Kyra said.

"There's more than one of you?" the Dean asked. "Frightening. Thankfully, we only get one at a time, or the place would fall down around our ears."

"Yes, which I had a question for you, actually. What is the policy on...meting out curriculum that's not on the books?"

"Mostly? Don't ask, don't tell."

"Good policy. Great policy. I'm in the knowledge of some physics that aren't in the books, and I'm quite curious about how she'd do. But I didn't want to do anything without your permission."

"Off the record? Miss Roarke will probably stun and amaze you. On the record? You never asked, I never said. Don't blow anything up. Good day."

"What kinda physics?" Kyra asked suspiciously.

"Meet me after...where are you going?"

"Slayin'."

"What?"

"Slaying. To slay the slayees."

"Oh. That." He paused, thought. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Nope. Tommy'll have a calf, though."

"Oh, Tommy'll be fine."

"Yeah, it's probably Robson I'd be worried about."

"Robson?"

"Nora's Watcher."

TBC


	7. The Great Vampire Debate

Chapter 7 -- The Great Vampire Debate

She led him to one of the old cemetaries, outside one of the older churches. She pulled a stake out from her belt and perched on a tombstone.

Tommy walked in, with another man and a young girl.

"Oh, Tommy, hello. How you doing?"

"Doctor. What are you doing here?"

"Teaching, currently."

"Who is this man?" the other Watcher demanded.

"Daniel Robson, meet the Doctor. Well, Professor. At the moment."

"When did you know? Did you bump into the _Tardis_?"

"Big blue box, behind the lofts?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be it."

"You said somebody was rewiring it!" the other man said.

"Somebody is," Tommy replied. "Or rather, has."

Kyra whistled. "They're risin'."

The Doctor turned. "Oh, this oughta be interesting."

Kyra hopped down. The other girl came up with a crossbow.

Out of the two of them, Kyra was a better fighter. Smoother, more fluid. The other girl -- Nora -- just shot and hoped she hit the heart. Tommy called out encouragement, Robson criticized.

"Wait!" the Doctor snapped. "Detain him, don't kill him!"

"Detain him? How the bleedin' hell am I supposed to do that?"

"You're smart! Figure it out!"

"Bloody, buggerin' hell!"

"Language, missy!"

She cracked the vampire's head on a tombstone to disorient him, then sat on him.

"Well?"

The Doctor rushed over, pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his coat.

"This is impossible! You're not supposed to be here!"

Kyra just stared at him.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

Kyra looked from Doctor to vampire. "I'd say he is, mate."

"No, as in noncorporeal dead! As a doornail! Thousands of years ago!"

"That's an issue," Kyra said. "Who the bloody hell is it?"

"He -- well -- my -- our -- my --"

"I thought you only picked up girls."

"No. Just...well, mostly females are smarter, more willing to accept, but sometimes you come cross a man with enough imagination. This is impossible! I watched him explode!"

"Descendant?" Kyra suggested.

"No, it's him! Same DNA!"

"Well, it's not him anymore," Kyra said. She stood and picked up her stake. "Now it's a demon. It ain't your friend, no matter what it looks like or how it acts. It gets up, it'll try to kill one of us. Since I'm just a human with weapons trainin', it'll probably be me."

"Wait! Wait! Chchch! Belts, gimme your belts."

"Doctor," Kyra said firmly.

"Just give me your belts!"

"For fuck's sake!" Kyra snapped. "He's dead! Your friend is dead! His soul is gone! This is a demon!"

"I know that, but they do have their own memories, don't they! He could explain what happened! They do have brains, don't they?"

"Ugh! Humor him!" Kyra took his hand and slapped a stake into it. "It's your problem now, mate." She handed him her belt, turned and strode out.

"Well, come on! Belts!"

"He's mad," Nora said, but handed over her belt.

The vampire started to stir. Tommy kicked him in the head.

"Where's a safe place we could take him? To question him?"

"Safehouse," Tommy said. "Three blocks down. Reinforced. He gets out of hand, you kill him. No questions, no arguments, you just do it."

"There'll be no problem there."

TBC


	8. Old Friends

Chapter 8 -- Old Friends

Kyra didn't go inside. She simply sat on the steps and waited for the interrogation to be over.

Robson had taken Nora home, refusing to have his Potential involved.

But Kyra didn't leave. She sat and waited.

"Do you have a way of waking him?" the Doctor asked Tommy. "He hasn't come to yet."

Wordlessly, Tommy injected something into the vampire's arm. "Slayer blood."

"Hmm. Whatever works."

The vampire stirred.

"I want you to know," the Doctor said. "You try to escape, you're history."

He bared his fangs. "Aren't I already? You left me to die!"

"No, I didn't. You insisted."

"You didn't even try to save me."

"By then, it was too late. I thought it was too late. What happened?"

The vampire grinned, baring fangs. "It saved me. It rescued me, infused me with new life!"

"What saved you?"

"Wait for it. It comes."

"No, no, no. You're going to tell me now! What saved you."

The vampire grinned larger. "From beneath you, it devours." He yanked his arms free and leapt at Tommy.

The Doctor caught him, yanked him back, slammed him down. "No! You're going to answer me! And then maybe, _maybe_, I'll save your soul."

"There is no soul to save. From beneath you, it devours."

"What devours?" Tommy demanded. "What's beneath us?"

The vampire refused to answer.

"Look, Jack, Jack, I know you're in there. You maybe invaded by another being, or demon, or whatever it is, but I know you're still in there. You can do what you meant to do before. Whatever it is that's coming, we need help. I'm not asking you to do anything, I just need information! Please. For me!"

"There is no soul here! Only memories!" He laughed. "You do not understand."

"No, I understand perfectly. Even though there's only memories, there's more to a person than just a soul. The personality is in the brain!"

"I welcomed it, when it came. The Darkness. The end of all pain. You cannot stop it. It was First, and it can never die."

"Tell me what it is!"

"He just did," Tommy said. "The Darkness. The First."

"The First, the First. Why does that sound familiar? The First _what_?"

"Evil," Tommy replied bleakly. "If he has been infused by the first, we can't let him go."

"Not on Earth."

"Do whatever you want, but don't turn him loose here."

Tommy turned and strode out, looking ill.

"Jack."

"What?"

"What was the last thing I said to you."

"Out of all the humans you've known, I was the only one you considered a friend. Still hold true, Doctor?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't save me. Please, let me die. I don't want to be this."

"I know people that could help you. Not on this planet, but..."

"I don't want help, Doctor. I want peace. It's been a very long time since I had peace."

"OK, Jack. Take care."

"You, too."

The Doctor picked up the crossbow, aimed..."Jack, despite what you believe, you're still good. Goodbye, Jack." And fired.

The vampire crumpled to dust.

The Doctor put down the crossbow and left the room.

Kyra looked up. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"He redeemed himself."

"Aye."

He looked down at her. "Don't believe it, do you?"

"I believe you. Let's just leave it at that."

"I'll have to disappear for awhile. There are things coming that I can't interfere with."

"Is it really the Darkness? The First Evil?"

"That's what Jack said."

"Fuck me."

"You have my word, you'll have friends. I've seen that much."

She rose to her feet and hugged him tightly. "Take care of yourself."

"You, too. I expect you to still be here when I come back. Don't go doing anything foolish."

"I can't promise," Kyra said. "But I'll try like hell."

"Just...be careful."

"I will."

He turned down the stairs and walked away.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He turned back to her, eyebrows raised.

"Who did you lose?" she asked. "Who was it that made your eyes sad?"

"A friend."

"Yeah. All right."

"A very close friend."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

He turned and walked away.

TBC...


	9. Post Apocalypse

Chapter 9 -- Post-Apocalypse

Kyra strained to lift another bit of rubble. Connor came to her other side to help her. They managed to flip it, revealing Gunn. Kyra knelt. "He's alive. Barely. Need transport."

"I'll call," Connor said, rose, and paused. "What the hell is that noise?"

"Tell me it's not another demon," Buffy prayed.

Kyra rose, one hand holding what Connor and King had dubbed the Slayer Axe.

Something blue and square materialized.

"It's a phone booth!" Dawn yelled.

"An English phone booth," Vi said, sounding shocked. "Where'd it come from?"

Kyra ran to see. "What the bleedin' hell --"

And the light dawned. Something in her mind, as tired as it was, went _click_. "Doctor!"

He wandered out, grinning and looking around. "Well, when you do something, you don't do it very small, do you?"

Kyra grinned, then laughed and ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Little Kyra! How's it going? My, you really didn't grow much, did you?"

She laughed again, then, without warning to either of them, started to cry.

"What's the matter, Kyra?" He tilted her face up. "You're all right."

"Yeah. Four dead, not bad, considering. Just so damn tired."

"Excuse me, not to interrupt the touching moment," Buffy said. "But who the hell is he?"

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself." He walked over and shook her hand, the one not holding the crossbow. "I'm the Doctor."

"Good," Buffy snapped. "We've got injured."

"Not that kind of Doctor, but I can take a look."

"And before you do that, I wanna know what the hell you're doing with one of my girls."

"Well, let's just say she's my Kyra. Known her all her life."

"Not good enough."

"Butt the fuck out, Buffy," Kyra said. "None of your business."

"She's one of my girls, and she is my responsibility."

"Well, not to burst your bubble, but she's not your property, and she's more my responsibility than anything. After all, she is going to be my companion."

"Says who?" Buffy demanded.

"Says me, last of the Time Lords. Got a problem with that?"

"And what the hell is a Time Lord?" Buffy demanded.

"Excuse me, excuse me, coming through." A redhead wrapped an arm around the huffy Slayer's shoulders. "Just one sec. Buffy, do _not_, I repeat, do _not_ piss him off. I've read about Time Lords. _Baad_ people to piss off."

"Besides, I'm on your side. Who do you think made it possible for the Hellmouth to be opened?"

"Knew that," Kyra said. "Had 'Doctor_'_ written all over it, that did."

"That was more I just made sure you found the right books and all."

"And who are you?" Buffy demanded. "A demon?"

"Wrong," Kyra said. "Alien."

"Oldest single being in the universe. Since before the Earth. Sort of. Seen it, actually. Very pretty!"

Kyra started to laugh.

"Oh, wait, before we finish the interrogation, we'll get these people to medical treatment, and then you can grill me all you want."

"Right," Kyra said. "Connor! I'm gonna need your help. With Gunn, at least."

"On it."

TBC...


	10. Tea & NearDeath

Chapter 10 -- Tea & Near-Death

Two hours later found the Doctor drinking tea in a hotel kitchen, surrounded by Slayers.

"So, what are your questions? Or have you calmed down?"

"You are not taking her anywhere until you've answered my questions. And maybe not even then."

"The way I see it, according to your own laws, you have no say-so in that."

"She's sixteen," Buffy ground out.

"Seventeen," he corrected. "Seventeen. Oh, damn, I missed your birthday again, didn't I?"

"Eleventh time in a row," Kyra said. "Don't worry about it."

"See, you could pretty much say...I'm her only living relative. And unless she has any objections, I was planning on taking her with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever she wants to go."

"Better question would be when," Willow said.

"That, too."

"Her family's dead."

"I'm her godfather."

"She's never mentioned her godfather," Buffy argued.

"She has to me," Ginger said. "He's the one who saved her life, when the vampires came for her family."

"Actually, she saved herself. I just got her to a safe location. God, you were young then, weren't you?"

"And you ain't changed a bit."

"Well, I just saw you yesterday," the Doctor replied.

"See, that's just bloody confusing, that is," Kyra muttered.

"Well, that's the best state of mind to be in," he said.

"Why Kyra?" Buffy demanded.

"Because, unlike you, she's interesting. Always curious, always got a question."

"Well, he's got that part right," Spike muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Spike! Long time, no see. Changed your hair a bit. Rather blonder."

"Do I know you, mate."

"Not with this face."

"Oh, the Doctor. Right."

"He wants to take Kyra gallivanting around the universe."

"Good on her," Spike muttered. "Don't forget to pack some extra clothes, love."

Buffy gaped at him. "That's it?"

"What the bloody hell else do you want me to say? 'No, you can't go, you've been naughty'? I ain't her father. Technically, she's supposed to kill me." He shrugged. "'Sides, he's the Doctor. Supposedly a great bloody honor to be chosen by a Time Lord. Wouldn't wanna go, me, but if she wants to, it's her choice. 'Sides, she'd get to see stuff she ain't gonna see parkin' her keister down on Earth. She's the kinda girl who could do with seein' the whole universe." He turned to the Doctor. "Bring her back in one piece. I like that one."

"Oh, don't worry," he said. "She'll be home in time for...Christmas. Yes, Christmas is always good."

"Better be," Ginger muttered. "I already bought her present."

"It's July!" Rona cried.

"Overachiever," Kyra said.

"Look who's talkin'!"

"Look, Kyra, you can't go," Buffy snapped. "You are sixteen!"

"Seventeen," the Doctor corrected. "She's seventeen, and you're not her boss. Tell me, what's her last name?"

"What?"

"Her last name. Surname. Just about everybody's got one. All right, when's her birthday?"

"What?"

"May 6th. What's her favorite food?"

Buffy glared.

"Oh, and that one's easy! Lasagna. Has it for her birthday, every year. What was her favorite subject in school?"

"All of 'em?" Connor suggested.

"Hmm. He's not bad. Tell me, if she's one of your girls, how can he guess these things better than you can?"

"I am responsible for her."

"No, you're responsible for yourself and your friends. She's just a Slayer. She's in control of her own destiny now. You made good sure of that."

"You cannot drag her off!"

"He's not draggin' me," Kyra said.

"It's like this," the Doctor said. "You've got serious issues. And I don't trust her in your hands."

"What? How dare you!"

"This is gonna get ugly," Spike commented.

"How dare you to assume that you can control every facet of her fate! How dare you tell me or her that she can't do as she wishes! Isn't that what you've been fighting for? Freedom? Isn't that what the good fight's all about? Freedom, to be who you are, instead of being subjected to demon invasions?" he demanded, his voice rising. "Becoming the companion of a Time Lord is a long and established tradition. A great honor. Most races would kill for that honor."

"Then why choose one of my girls?" Buffy yelled back.

"I chose her way before she ever met you."

"She is my responsibility, one of my Slayers."

"I'm not your bloody anything! It has nothin' to do with me, you don't know me! And you sure as hell don't own me!"

"Put it this way, Buffy, right? Right now, you're just about as bad as the First. And on that note, Kyra, let's go."

"Can I at least get my things?"

"Already got 'em packed."

She grinned.

"Took a side trip in the _Tardis_, before I came to pick you up."

"Awesome," she said.

Buffy grabbed the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor shoved her back. "Don't you _ever_ lay your hand on me -- or her -- again!"

Buffy picked herself up off the floor. "What the hell are you? What gives you the right?"

"Buffy, stop," Willow said.

"I am a Time Lord," he said. "If I wanted, I could go back and erase your entire existence. If I wanted, I could go back, and make sure you were never called as a Slayer. Then where would you be, Miss Priss? Back off, before I break one of my own rules."

Kyra touched his arm. "Doctor."

"Right then. Spike. Good to see you again. Sorry it was this situation."

"Oh, I'll see you again. In fact, I'll walk you out." Once they were out of earshot of Buffy, Spike spoke in a low voice. "Settin' up a Slayer school in England. Most of Kyra's girls are gonna be there. The Archive Building, love, you know it. Don't come near Buffy. She's right volatile right now."

"Not a worry," Kyra muttered.

"It's amazing," the Doctor muttered. "Not one single being has _ever_ pushed me that far. I almost did. I almost erased her entirely."

"Not worth the effort," Spike informed him. He gave Kyra a brief, one-armed hug. "Take care of yourself, love. And if anything happens to her, mate, you answer to me." With that, he turned and headed down the stairs.

"Let's get out of here," Kyra said. "I never want to see her again."

"Oh, I'm sure we can arrange that. Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Right then. Now where did I park?"

TBC...


	11. A Little Friendly Warning

Chapter 11 -- A Little Friendly Warning

As they walked up to the _Tardis_, the Doctor paused.

"Somethin' wrong?" Kyra asked.

"There's something you need to know," he said. "You're not the first I've taken with me."

"Whoo! And the surprises just keep on comin'."

"Well, no need to be sarcastic," he said.

"Right, then. What do I need to know?"

"It could be dangerous."

"More dangerous than the end of the world? More dangerous than Bringers and Turok-Hans? More dangerous of pissing me off than Buffy?"

"Actually, yes."

"Right, then. Long as I'm prepared."

"I lost my last companion."

"I figured."

"I loved her."

"Figured that, too." When he turned to look at her, she shrugged. "Get this lost, sad look in your eyes, sometimes. I haven't seen it often, but it's there."

"It's just that...Rose...always took things in stride. Even when it was...impossible. She always found it...exciting."

"All right."

"But...life goes on." He turned to look at her. "You're here with me now. And I have someone else to share my adventures with."

"Sounds like my kinda fun, really."

He walked in. "Hmm. Where to go first."

Kyra paused in the doorway. She looked in, then out. "That is so cool!"

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll fit right in. What do you say to...Barcelona?"

"The city?"

"The planet. They have dogs with no noses."

"For real?"

TBC...


	12. Home Again, Home Again

Chapter 12 -- Home Again, Home Again

Willow jerked awake as the doors slammed open. "Not the tadpoles!"

"Tadpoles?" Kyra said.

Willow rubbed her eyes. "Frog fear." She blinked, then grinned and bounced to her feet. "Kyra! You're back! You're alive! You're not all freakified! Yay!"

"All freakified? What did you expect me to do to her?"

"I wasn't thinking you!" Willow defended. "Just...not everything can be all nice and happy out there."

"Actually, very few things out there are nice and happy," Kyra said dryly. "Ooh! We went to Barcelona!"

"You went to Italy? Where's the joy?" Willow asked.

"No, planet Barcelona," she said. "Dogs, no noses. Seriously! Dogs with no noses!"

"How do they smell?"

"With their eyes," the Doctor explained.

"Wow. New level of freaky I was really not expecting."

"You're looking at the proud owner of a hero badge from the planet Taplock."

"Oooh! Lemme see!"

"He's told everybody," Kyra groused.

"It's not every day on offworlder gets that!" he defended. "Not to mention, not everyday an ordinary human stops one of the most powerful races in the galaxy."

"What did you do?" Willow asked, wide-eyed like a kid at story time.

"Looked into the Time Vortex. Really freaky."

"What happened?"

"I actually don't really remember. Blew up a lot of Cybermen, though."

"Erased them from existence is more like it. Oh, she was spectacular!"

Willow laughed. "All in a day's work."

"Bloody confusing day!" She started rifling through her bag. "Ooh, I got you something." She whipped out a pale pinkish colored crystal. "From Sumarra Five. They say it's great for cleansing and absorbing negative energy. Might work, or could be just a pretty paperweight."

"Oh, it's shiny," Willow said. "Doesn't have to work. Preettty."

"You're also looking at someone who's seen the creation of the galaxy."

"Oh, God, Willow, it was so cool! You had to've seen it, I guess. Oh! Really was a Big Bang!"

"Really? Ha! Take that, fundamentalist jerks!"

"And thanks to Kyra, we actually met God. The best mistake I've ever made."

"That'll teach you to put me behind the wheel, won't it?"

"There's really a God? I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

"What? No, he was really cool, actually. Once you get past the whole....creator thing, he's a pretty laidback guy. My whole religion is topsy-turvy, let me tell you."

"Actually, God's not like he was in the Bible. At least, not the first half."

"There went _my_ religion," Willow said.

"Welcome to my world!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Well, what happened in the Old Testament did happen, but it wasn't for all those petty reasons. He explained it. Decent chap. Excellent tea. He's on vacation right now."

"Whoa," Willow said.

"It was so bizarre!" Kyra said. "Oh! I saw the Earth being made! Did you know there used to be big ugly spiders at the center of the Earth?"

"No, but explains a lot! Ew!"

"Oh, they're gone now. Oh! And Einstein? Not nearly as cool as you'd think."

"That's depressing."

"I know. I was so disappointed."

"He was actually a bit of a jerk," the Doctor added. "And he stumbled on his theories accidentally. Fell inside the _Tardis_."

"And he wasn't the one who did all the math!" Kyra added. "It was his _wife_!"

"The jerk!"

"Right!"

"Well, in his defense, she didn't want the fame," the Doctor added.

"Well, still," Willow said.

"At least he understood it."

"Yeah, after she explained it to him three times," Kyra added. "Honestly, how hard is the Theory of Relativity, anyway?"

"For you two?" Willow asked. "Probably like addition is for the rest of us."

"Actually, took us quite a few centuries. The _Tardis_ is the first living proof of it."

"Oh, damn!" Willow exclaimed suddenly. "In all the excitement and stories and shock and shiny things, I forgot something." She smiled nervously. "Oops."

"Bad oops or mediocre oops?" Kyra asked.

"Buffy's here."

"Bad oops," Kyra muttered. "Damn!"

"Well, it should be interesting to see her reaction."

"Yeah. Interesting. Got any interstellar tums?"

"Why would we need that?"

"Not you. Me."

"I'll be good," Kyra said. "Promise." She turned and pointed at the Doctor. "Behave."

"Oh, I will. If she does."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Hey, did you get a tan?"

"Sittin' in the Tardis, while we were orbitin' a sun. Had the doors propped open."

"In space?"

"It's not dangerous, like you'd think."

TBC...


	13. Merry Christmas

Chapter 13 -- Merry Christmas

Much to Willow's relief, Kyra took over cooking Christmas dinner. Much to the relief of Spike, Connor and Dawn as well, who knew how Buffy cooked and didn't want to see it.

Buffy wasn't home at the moment. She had went shopping with a few of the girls.

"No, you wouldn't've believed it! She was phenominal!"

Kyra rolled her eyes.

"She saved me, from the Daleks!"

"After, don't forget this part, Doctor, after he'd sworn up and down to me they were extinct."

"Well, it's not like I could have predicted that one had escaped! After all, I saw their creator die!"

"Before or after you met God?" Spike asked.

"Oh, no, this was before."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. There's a God? Seriously a God?" Connor asked. "'Cause that's just weird."

"Yeah, and Daleks are normal, right?" Spike asked.

"Hey, I've seen those. I've never met God."

"He was interestin'," Kyra said. "How much stuffing should I make? One box enough?"

"Yeah, right," Connor said.

Kyra opened another box.

"That smells good, lovely," Spike said.

"Thanks," she said. "Should be ready in another hour."

"Oh, food food food," Dawn said, bouncing into the room. "Can I sniff the turkey? Whoa, hey, Kyra, no wonder it didn't smell like Buffy Turkey!"

"Hey, Dawn."

"Oh, I so love your earrings! Where did you get those?"

"Sumarra Five."

"See, I _knew_ nothing that pretty was Earthly."

Kyra dug through her bag and tossed Dawn a small box.

Dawn opened it an let out a squeal. "Oh! Yes! Glitters!"

"Those are the sands of Time," the Doctor said.

"Whoa. I have shinies and specials. Yeah."

"Where's my gift?" Spike demanded. "Don't I get a shiny?"

"Oh. Wait. Here you go." The Doctor fished something out of his pockets.

Spike narrowed his eyes and took it. "What the hell is it?"

"One of the original jewels of your species. Not every vampire's got a claim to one of those."

"Ooh. Pretty. What do I do with it?"

"It's a protection against death," Kyra explained. "For champions. It got blessed somewhere along the line by a priest of Cottisk. They're good guys. Demons, but powerful ones. Won't harm a vampire, since it was intended for one."

"Right now, you're holding the only one left in existence."

"You guys sure take Christmas seriously," Spike said. "All I got Kyra was some clothes. And WIllow picked 'em out."

"Pff!" Willow said. "Like that's true. Spike picked 'em out. Willow paid. Which is why it's from both of us, and not just Spike."

"The way I look at it, you need a Christmas gift, you've got a _Tardis_... why not take the opportunity to get something special?"

"I have been shoppin' in the weirdest places," Kyra told them. "Samarra Five? The sky is green, the grass is purple, and there are these, like, spider horse things with eight legs and six eyes, and that's how people get around."

"And until they met Kyra, they'd never met a species that had a female. They're asexual."

"The entire planet!" Kyra added. "Everything on it, from algae on up."

"That's totally weird," Dawn said. "If that every suddenly happened to humans -- wow. The Earth would implode."

"Oh, that won't happen for another thirty million years or so."

"Not my problem, then," Dawn said.

"Food's ready," Kyra added, just as Buffy came in the door.

The Slayer froze. "Come on in. Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks," the Doctor said. "Don't mind if we do."

Without a word, Kyra set about carving the turkey.

Everyone else was silent.

The Doctor leaned over, reached into Kyra's bag. "Merry Christmas!" he said, and tossed it to Buffy.

"What is it?"

"It's a ring," Kyra said.

"Just a ring?"

"Yep."

"Not just any ring," the Doctor added. "That ring belonged to the first Slayer. Ever."

"Explains why it's made of ivory," Buffy said. "Thanks."

"Not ivory," Kyra said. "Bone. Vampire."

"How'd they get it out? I mean, vampires ash, and on second thought, forget I asked. Don't wanna know."

"No, you really don't," Kyra replied. "White meat, or dark?"

TBC...


	14. Maybe You Don't Want To Give Love Advice

Chapter 14 -- Maybe You Don't Want To Give Love Advice When They're Hold Something Sharp....

The Doctor had noticed the boy, Connor, tended to keep his distance from both himself and Kyra. And Buffy, as well, but just about everybody kept their distance from Buffy. Willow was the brave one.

While Dawn was demanding more stories of Kyra, and the Slayer was protesting that she was not a story jukebox, he slipped out teh door to explore the complex. The Archive Building was surprisingly vast, and stuffed to the absolute brim with books and texts and documents and computers.

And weapons. There were lots and lots of weapons.

He saw Connor in one of the armories, putting away weapons that had been left out after the Slayers' Christmas Eve training session.

"Not big on Christmas, I take it," he said.

Connor glanced up, then shrugged. "It's a big deal for my family, but they're in the States right now. I called 'em earlier."

"There's something on your mind."

"Nothing important."

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't look like someone'd just kicked your puppy."

"Well, I don't have a puppy, so..."

"Does she know you're in love with her?"

The boy froze. "What?"

"Kyra."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. I'm older than the Earth. I've seen that look on many, many men. Not all of them human."

"No. And she's not gonna know."

"Why not?"

"Because she's having the time of her life," Connor said. "It would just give her something to...I don't know, tie her down, hold her back. I'm not gonna do that to her."

"You know, eventually she's going to have to come back. To stay."

"Then I'll talk to her then. Not now."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. When that day does come, I'm not leaving til you do."

Connor snorted. "And even if you did, you'd come back. You always do, at least for Kyra."

"Can't help it. Fond of her."

"Yeah, she's fond of you, too."

"Well, it's not every day your godfather is a time traveler."

"Nah, I'd say that's pretty rare."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, I'm sure we'll be off soon. Good luck. Oh, and say hello to your father for me."

"I'm almost positive you don't know my father."

The Doctor paused in the doorway. "I meant Angel."

Connor's head jerked up. "What?" But he was already gone.

"Typical."

TBC...


	15. Beatlemania!

Chapter 15 -- Beatlemania!

"So..." The Doctor said. "Where to next?"

Kyra shrugged, walking around the edge of the platform. "I don't know. You always seem to pick the most interesting places."

"I don't know. Last time you drove, we met God."

"Yeah, but if I drove again, we'd probably meet the Devil."

"No, I don't think there's a chance in that."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Watched him die. Almost cleverly escaped, but I watched him die."

Kyra was watching him, wide-eyed. "Cool."

Until moments like that, he almost forgot how young she was.

"Well, how about...Hmm. Sirius Prime?"

"Sure. What's there?"

"Yellow oceans."

"Cool!"

"And you know, I noticed something. You've never suggested going back to Earth. Not even in it's past."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Nothin' I really wanna see. I mean, Mum would kick my ass for not wantin' to witness the crucifixation, but...I mean, I've never even thought about it."

"Well, we could go anywhere."

"Oooh. A Beatles concert?"

"Hmm. Never been to one."

"For real? You've been around for going on ever, and you've _never_ even been to a _Beatles_ concert? Oh, I am so deeply shamed right now."

"Well...up until recently, I've never even heard their music. Knew the history, just not the music."

Kyra gaped at him. "How have you been in England so many times, but never heard the Beatles?"

"I suppose it might be the fact that I'm always preoccupied. Savin' the Earth and all."

Kyra shook her head. "God."

"Well, they weren't that important!"

"They were the _Beatles_!"

"All of the history, all of the time, and she wants to go to a rock concert."

"Yeah!" She skipped over and punched his shoulder. "Shaped history, they did!"

"Really? How?"

"Oh -- You! They changed music, all over the world! Charles Manson! Beatlemania! Come on!"

"Hmm. Now I'm interested."

"One of the early ones, music was better then. 1963, Liverpool. My granddad went, said it was the best thing ever."

"No, let's not go to that one."

"They played their last concert for awhile in England in Liverpool, '63," she said patiently. "I know not to go to where my granddad was, thanks. I was thinking New York, same year."

"All right, then. 1963, New York, United States, Planet Earth."

A few moments later, the Doctor poked his head out the door. "Hey, Central Park!"

Kyra ducked out after him. "You mean we're actually where we wanna be for a change?"

"Well, we usually end up where we wanna be. Or close to it."

"Do you think we can get tickets."

"Oh, already got 'em."

"We do, do we?"

"Psychic paper, lovely, psychic paper."

TBC...


	16. Rock N Roll

Chapter 16 -- Rock N Roll

He was quick to notice he was the only one there in an actual suit.

Most of them were Kyra's age.

Well, he wasn't the _only_ one in a suit. All four band members wore suits.

He could tell Kyra was having the time of her life. He just stood there, hands in pockets, specs on, watching.

It seemed they were watching history, after all -- the beginnings of the mosh pit.

"Could you at least try to look like you're having fun?" Kyra demanded.

"I am! I'm paying attention!"

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "It's _rock music_. You're not supposed to _pay attention_, you're supposed to...supposed to _feel_ the music! That's the point of rock! Participation!"

He pulled a pair of 3D glasses out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Put these on and take a look at the drummer."

She gave him an odd look, put pulled them on. "Whoa, funky radiation. What the hell is that?"

"Electrical current. Far more than the human body puts out."

"Are you tellin' me Ringo Starr is a bloody robot?"

"Oh, I'm not exactly sure. But it seems that way."

"My whole world just shattered."

"Not just yours, but about five million other people's, if I'm right."

She turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Think about it. At this point in time, how many fans do they have?"

She swore. "Bloody great." She pulled off the glasses and handed them back. "Well, do we wait and see, then?"

"Only thing we can do," he replied. "We can't just interrupt the concert."

Kyra frowned.

"But, we can have backstage passes."

"Can I at least get their autographs?"

"Isn't that the point of a backstage pass?"

TBC...


	17. EXTERMINATE!

Chapter 17 -- EXTERMINATE!

The Doctor nudged Kyra towards them, pressing the psychic paper into her hands. "Fangirl," he said firmly.

"I can be a fangirl. Squealing?"

"Fairly certain it's required."

"Just checking."

"After all," he added. "They are the Beatles."

He crept around the guards, heard Kyra start talking in a high, excited voice. He moved further backstage, following coils of cable and heavy-duty wire he was fairly certain was not around in 1963. At least not this common. Not this many, just for sound equipment.

There was something else.

He followed the lights, the sounds.

He peered around a corner.

There was a door straight ahead. He walked ahead, forcing casualness, tried the handle, then looked around and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. A moment later, the door clicked open and he slipped inside.

There was a man strapped into a chair, hooked up to cables, wearing a sort of metal cap. The wall behind him was taken up with computer equipment he _knew_ they didn't have in 1963. Some of the stuff they didn't have in 2063.

The only problem was, he was fairly certain he recognized the technology.

He walked in. "Hello? Are you awake?" He looked up. "Of course, with all this stuff hooked to you, I don't think you would be." He went to look at the computers more closely.

"Now why would anybody want to have you hooked up to this? Why would anybody want this kind of technology? What are all these cables for?"

He poked and prodded, peering into control panels and looking at circuits. "Oh! Oh! I get it! I get it! You, my friend, are a giant human-shaped remote control! Oh, that is brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

He frowned. "But what's your purpose? Certainly in this area, cybernetic studies would be frowned upon, to say the least. What are they using you for?"

He paused. "If I can save you, I'll be back," he said, even though the man couldn't hear him. He slipped back out the door and pulled it closed behind him. He relocked it with the sonic screwdriver, then turned to find Kyra.

He paused. Blink. Pulled on his glasses, as if that would help.

Then he grinned. "Oh, hello!"

"State your purpose, lower life form," the Dalek said in it's mechanical voice.

"I seem to have gotten a bit lost," he said. "Do you happen to know the way to the exit?"

There was a pause. "Identify yourself."

"John Smith," the Doctor replied without hesitation.

"Incorrect information. You are the being known as the Doctor. Correct."

"No, not a doctor," he said. "I'm a professor, actually."

"Incorrect information. You are the being known as the Doctor. Correct."

"All right. You've got me. Clever chap!"

"Exterminate."

"Oh, well, now, let's not be too hasty," he said quickly.

"The Doctor is a threat. Exterminate."

"Right then," he said, and bolted.

"You will halt! Exterminate! Exterminate."

"Kyra! Kyra! Come on," he said, grabbing her arm. "We have to go! We have to go right now!"

"Exterminate!"

"Oh, not again! Doesn't anything stay dead?"

"Apparently not! Run!"

"We really need to work on our communication!"

"Run!"

"I'm running, I'm running!"

"Hey, now, what's all this noise about?"

Kyra and the Doctor ran full-tilt into John Lennon, knocking him flat on his back.

"Shit!" Kyra scrambled back to her feet. "Sorry, Mr. Lennon. Sorry!"

"Exterminate!"

"Bloody buggerin' hell," Kyra hissed. "Now what?"

"Go! That way! Back to the _Tardis_! I'll meet you there!"

She nodded and ran for it.

"Oh, bloody hell, not those things again," Lennon groaned.

"You've seen one? When? Where?"

"Could you get off me, mate?" he said, and shoved free. "Yeah, back in Liverpool. We all seen it. It was like it was followin' us."

"Right, right," the Doctor said. "Get back in your little room. Don't come out. Don't let any of the others come out! Just stay there."

"And who the hell are you, mate?"

"Long story. Go!"

Lennon gave the Dalek one last look, then bolted.

"Well, all right," he said. "What's your name again? Dalek Caan?"

The Dalek went still. "You know us."

"'Course I do. You're the last of your kind! Or are you?"

"We are the last."

"So there's more than one of you?" he asked. "Interesting." He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched it. "If you're one of the last ones...where are the others?"

"That is no concern of yours. You will be exterminated."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He took a couple steps back. "What do you want with them, anyway?"

"That is no concern of yours. You will be exterminated."

He reached out and pulled the fire alarms. The sprinklers kicked on. The alarm started blaring.

The Dalek prepared to fire, but there were people suddenly rushing everywhere. The Doctor took the opportunity to run. They weren't ready for such a confrontation -- they wanted to take the world by force, yes, but not until they knew the strengths and greatest weaknesses of the human race.

He had time.

TBC...


	18. A Plan

Chapter 18 -- A Plan

When he finally made it back to the _Tardis --_ he could have sworn he knew New York better than that -- Kyra was restlessly pacing the floor.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" she demanded, punching him in the arm. He winced as he noticed she didn't really bother to pull the punch. "I've been worried sick!" Antoher punch. "Bleedin' Daleks all over the place, God only knows what else, and you choose then to take your sweet bloody time gettin' back!" Another punch.

"Chchch! Stop! How am I supposed to answer you if you keep asking questions! And punching me!"

She planted her hands on her hips and glared.

"I -- well -- I got lost. Well, first I had to stall the Dalek, so you could get away, then I had to figure out an escape of my own."

"And then you got lost."

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath. "All right then." She turned and walked over to the controls.

"Aren't you at least going to say you're sorry?"

She blinked. "For what?"

"Punching me!"

"Big baby," she replied ruthlessly.

"It hurt!"

"Wimp."

"A Time Lord who can lift three times his own weight is not a wimp," he said. "And it also doesn't mean I like pain. In fact, I generally try to avoid it."

"Three times your own weight? So what? You're scrawny!"

"Do you even know how much I weigh?"

"Bet I could pick you up!" she shot back.

"All right, try it!"

"I'd rather not," she said. "Used up all my energy hittin' you. Anyway. What's the plan?"

"I don't have one."

"Right. Wingin' it. Just like always. Got it."

"Well, I had one. Until...the Dalek. I didn't think of formulating a Plan B."

"You know, if you did, we'd probably have a lot fewer issues."

"Usually Plan A works!"

"That is true," she admitted. "Did you find anything out from the Dalek?"

"Well, more than one of them survived. Or he built more. And I found the real Ringo!"

"Cool. So...let's start formulatin'. What's the first step?"

"Well...one of them, the Beatles, said he had seen a Dalek before, in Liverpool. The one we ran over."

"John Lennon. What the hell do the Daleks want with the _Beatles, _for God's sake?"

"Well, you did say they shaped the world."

"I didn't think they'd shaped the world quite that much!"

"Oh, come on, for their music to survive more than three hundred years...that's not shaping the world?"

She frowned. "All right, that's true. Right now -- and in the near future -- they are more or less the biggest thing in the world. What better way to get at and control people than through one of the best forms of entertainment. And it's live."

"Wait a second..." He snapped his fingers. "That's it. Think about it! How many people -- daily, monthly, _yearly_ go see their concerts?"

"Bet it's a scary number," Kyra said. "Millions."

"Exactly. They could snatch -- anyone! Hundreds! Thousands! And not many people would notice!"

"People disappear all the time," Kyra said. "People would think it was husbands, wives, lovers, whatever. An angry roommate, the waiter you stiffed on his tip. Thousands of people disappear every year."

"That doesn't explain why they have one of them hooked up as a remote, though," he said.

"Doesn't it?" Kyra countered. "They can't go out to the concerts themselves -- people would notice, no matter how oblivious most are. What a better way to watch and observe than if you have somebody wired in? Somebody you can control?"

He stopped and stared at her. "How would these people be captured?"

"Goin' to the restroom, goin' backstage, there are dozens of ways around a theater or a concert hall. They could have the Ringo bot nab a bunch backstage or at the afterparties. Even could grab the ones goin' to the bathrooms or checkin' sound or whatever themselves."

He muttered and started to pace. "I wonder if it's soundwaves."

Kyra just propped her head up on her hand and waited for the Doctor's brain to wander back to the rest of him.

"He was putting out a very large amount of energy," he said. "You saw it, right? I mean, it was huge!"

"Bigger'n what was comin' from the soundsystem and the lights," Kyra agreed. "Combined with all the energy the crowd was puttin' off."

"But -- but that's what doesn't make sense! The Daleks have never been interested in mind manipulation before! I mena, they've tried it with DNA manipulation before, but...I don't understand it!"

"Maybe there aren't enough of 'em to take the world by force," Kyra offered. "Maybe this is their way of recruitin' an army."

"Well, makes sense," he admitted. "Explains...Hmm. Explains Ringo...the vast amount of power his replacement was putting out, the amount of power they were sucking in. Did you see those cables?"

"Yeah. Looked a little space-agey for the sixties."

"They did have cables like that in this time, but it was usually reserved for power plants. Very, very large ampitheaters. Nothing this size."

"Didn't you say Lennon had seen one of 'em before?"

"Yes, yes?"

"We could probably get in to talk to him, find out how long they've been seein' the Dalek. That might give us some clues. Also, he might be able to get us close to the Ringo-bot, which would also be a big help."

He tucked his hands in his pockets. One great thing about travelling with Kyra -- it was great to see how her mind worked. "How so?"

"We could probably figure out how to free the real Ringo, which is a step in the right direction," she said dryly. "We can't have a robot drummer in the Beatles, now can we?"

He nodded slowly. "That is an excellent point." Then he moved towards the door. "Well, come on. What are we waiting for?"

TBC...


	19. Just FYI, Your Drummer's a Robot

Chapter 19 -- Just FYI, Your Drummer's a Robot

"Well, according to the _Tardis_, this is where they're staying," the Doctor said.

"And how are we supposed to get in?" Kyra asked.

"Oh, we have a reservation," the Doctor replied. "How do you feel about your own suite?"

"The thought of a real bed almost makes me wanna cry," she replied.

"This from the girl who slept through that black hole," he said.

"Just 'cause I can sleep anywhere doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate a real bed," she replied. "Also, how are we supposed get in to see 'em? Knock on the door? 'Hey, by the way, your drummer's a robot?'"

"Think it would work?"

"Hugely no."

"Well, then, we won't try the direct approach."

They walked inside, very casually, like they belonged there. One thing Kyra had learned, travelling with the Doctor, was that very few people paid any attention to people who walked like they belong there.

They managed to discern the floor the Beatles were on by listening to the conversations of some of the maids. Gossip was a big thing among housekeepers, no matter where you went, apparently.

They didn't even have to be human.

Kyra was the one who knocked.

Lennon opened the door. "Oh, no. Bit late for autographs, run along, there's a good girl."

Kyra tucked her hands into her pockets. "Right. I'll just run along and let you fight off the murderous robot all by yourself, all right?"

"Kyra, no need to get testy," the Doctor said.

Lennon blinked. "Oh. It's you." He looked around. "You seen that thing again?"

"Not since the concert," the Doctor said.

"Well, maybe since it's seen you it'll make itself scarce."

"They ain't yet," Kyra said dryly. "We've run into these things before." She jerked a thumb at the Doctor. "Him more'n me. So maybe havin' some expert help would do you some good."

"Yeah? You an expert?"

"More of an expert than you are, mate," she replied.

Lennon sighed. "Look, I appreciate the thought, but....what are you, twelve?"

"Seventeen," she corrected. "I'm seventeen."

"Really? You're awfully small."

"Yeah. 'Cause I'd never noticed."

"Small or not, we can help you," the Doctor said. "We've encounted those things before." He patted Kyra's shoulder. "She's even managed to defeat a few!"

"Saved his life," she added.

Lennon sighed. "All right, then," he said. "What've I got to lose?" He opened the door and gestured.

"Trusting soul," Kyra muttered.

"No, I don't trust you," he said. "'Course I don't trust you. That'd be stupid. But I can at least listen to what you've got to say."

The Doctor leaned on the desk and gestured for Kyra to begin. "Go on, then."

She stared at him. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, you're the Beatlemaniac."

"What?" Lennon said.

"Forget that," Kyra said. "Ignore that." She took a deep breath and raked her hand back through her hair. Then she turned and stared at the Doctor. "So how is this _not_ supposed to sound like a bad sci-fi movie?"

"It's not going to sound any better no matter how long you wait," the Doctor chided.

Kyra huffed out a breath. "All right then," she said. "These robots -- they're called Daleks -- have you just seen one? Followin' you, I mean?"

"Well, yeah, that we noticed," he said. "Really freaked Ringo out. He's been actin' a bit off, since then."

"Yeah," Kyra said. "I just bet he has."

"What difference does it make?" Lennon asked. "I mean, if it's the same one or a different one?"

"Couldn't tell if it was a different one," Kyra said. "What I've seen, they all look alike. But it might've given us a hint to how many of 'em there are. We ain't got a clue."

"These things as dangerous as you think they are?" Lennon asked, looking nervous. "I mean, Ringo's paranoid as it is, won't go anywhere after the concerts, not even durin' the day."

Kyra and the Doctor exchanged a glance.

"Does that mean somethin'?" Lennon asked.

"They're not certain," the Doctor said. "If they're uncertain of their control...then they're uncertain of whether or not they'd be able to control other humans."

"Control?" Lennon demanded. "Control over what?"

"Ringo," she said. "The Ringo 'bot."

"Whoa, now you're tellin' me our drummer is some kind of robot?" Lennon demanded, rising to his feet. "All right, I've known Ringo for years, and I can say that's bullshit."

"He hasn't been," Kyra said. "Not the whole time. And the real Ringo's still alive."

"Oh, come on!" Lennon snapped. "You don't actually expect people to buy this, do you? Is this what you do with your free time?"

"Yeah, this is our idea of a good time," Kyra said. "It's what we do, but only to famous people."

"Kyra," the Doctor chided.

"I told you he wasn't gonna buy it," Kyra said. "Would _you_ buy this?"

"Well, yes."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Aye, stupid question. Can you honestly expect anybody _else_ to buy it?"

"Well, I suppose not," he said, and stood. "Very well. It's been nice speaking to you. Have a lovely day."

He turned to walk out. Kyra rose to her feet to follow.

"Hey! Hey, mate, wait," he said, stood, and hesitated. "Who are you?"

"You can call me the Doctor," he replied, turning back to face Lennon.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Her can speak for herself," Kyra said, her tone irritated. "My name's Kyra."

Lennon gestured towards his face. "You sound like you're from Ireland, but what's with...the stuff in your face? I mean, I thought it was all those African tribes that did stuff like that."

Kyra arched an eyebrow. "Wait a few years," she said. "I bet all the kids'll be doin' it."

They paused outside the hotel room door.

"Next step?" the Doctor asked.

"Next step, I think, would be findin' out how we get the real Ringo away from Short, Armed, and Scary," she said, leading the way to the stairs. "Let's blow this joint."


	20. You Won't Get Scotland Yard

Chapter 20 -- You Won't Get Scotland Yard

"It's empty," Kyra said.

"Yes, I'd noticed."

"You sure he was here?"

"Fairly certain, yes."

Kyra tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Hmm. So...where's their next concert? Don't they have to have the real Ringo there?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I really have no idea."

"I don't suppose you have the kinda technology to trace humans," she mused.

The Doctor looked at her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like biosignatures," she said. "Everybody's got biosignatures."

"I don't know," he said. "I've never tried it."

"Really?"

"Well, I've never thought about it," he admitted. "Seems like an awful lot of work."

"You're just cranky 'cause I thought of it before you could," she said.

"That's not true at all!"

"Suuure it isn't," she mocked.

"Cheeky," he said. "Where do you think they've gone?"

"Next concert date would be my guess. I've no idea where that is, of course," she added. "Could have him stashed somewhere else in this building for all we know."

"No, no, no," he argued. "That isn't the Dalek way. It's not their...style. They've moved on, and they'd want him close, close enough to control if things get out of hand. They're not letting go of their meal ticket."

"Shoulda been a detective," Kyra said. She was frowning at the far wall, her eyes narrowed.

"Where else, besides here, would they be able to generate the amount of energy they'd need to control Ringo? Without being noticed?"

"Well, Daleks are pretty noticeable everywhere they go," she replied. She walked over to the wall. "Was this here before?"

"Hmm? What?"

She gestured, encompassing the open wall of cable and wire. "This."

"Yes, that was what they had him hooked up to."

She nodded. "Right. And when they left, they took all the equipment, what they needed, and left the cable. Just unhooked it and took off."

"What are you getting at? What are you seeing?"

"Where are the ends of the cables, the wires? Look, there's none on the floor. They're not tucked into the walls, they just...don't end. It's like nothin' was hooked up here." She reached out, touched where one wire came out, looped, and vanished back into the wall. "Except...here, and here. Maybe they...spliced in and repaired the damage. Considerate."

"That's not something they would do..." He hesitated. "Unless...unless they expected us to find this."

"Oh, fuck, we just walked into a trap, didn't we?" she asked dismally.

"No, well, maybe," he said. "But they could've just been converin' their tracks."

"Here's hoping," she said. She started poking at the wires and cables.

"What are you doing?"

"Hoping they missed something," she replied dryly. "Ain't much chance, but there's a first time for everything."

"Well, if I've learned anything from humans, it's that if they leave tracks, it's from sheer minor negligance. Not all beings are perfect."

"Yeah, we could learn a lot from you, couldn't we, Mr. Enemy-of-the-Crown?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"I told you, I've been reading."

"You know about Torchwood?"

"The Watcher's Council knew about everything. Just half the time they didn't know what they knew."

"OK. Let's think, if you were a Dalek, and you were trying to fool us, and you were preoccupied with trying to fool us, what might you neglect to cover up?"

She sat back on her heels and thought. "Well, surveillance is out of the question. This is the sixties."

"And what video cameras they did have weren't for personal or commercial use. At least not for the next fifteen years."

She nodded. "Right." She frowned. "They'd have their own transportation, right? Or would they need to use somethin' a little more Earthly?"

"Hmm. Well, I think they'd need human transportation. I don't think a Dalek ship would blend in around here."

"Oh, come on," she said, and stood. "This is New York. Bands like the Beatles travel with some equipment, but most of the stuff is gonna belong to the concert halls and stadiums. Maybe if we can talk to one of their moving crew, we can find out if they've added anything weird or...really heavy onto what they usually move."

"Wait, wait, wait," he said. "Something's coming to me. In almost every crime you've ever heard of, at least on Earth, what is it almost nobody seems to cover up?"

She stopped. Then smiled. "Footprints."

"Now, the Daleks wouldn't have footprints, but they would have..."

"Treadmarks."

"I knew you were a smart one." He pulled out the 3D glasses and slipped them on. "Ah, right. This way."

Kyra just followed.

"What? They just stop!"

"Loading dock," she said. "Moving truck."

"They're not supposed to do that!" he protested. "That's clever!"

"Come on, what are you lot doing here?" someone demanded from behind them.

Kyra spun, her hand dropping under her jacket for her knife.

The Doctor turned, and smiled. "Ah, hello. I'm Inspector Smith, with Scotland Yard. I'm here on business, I'm afraid." He pulled open his wallet, pulling out...something. A blank piece of paper?

He held it up for the security guard to see. He peered at it, and looked like he was reading it.

What the hell?

"And who's she?"

"She's...a material witness. I'm running her through the past few days, and she brought me here."

"Concert," Kyra said. "I was at the concert, last night. It's all comin' back to me now."

"Found her on the street, very drunk. And...without her visa. I'll be taking her back with me. Have you happened to notice any strange trucks? Or vehicles that weren't...cleared to be back here? Or weird...devices?"

"Devices?" the other guard asked.

"Yes, did that...ring a bell?"

"Yeah, there was this one guy...looked kinda wooden, you know? Figured he was kinda dumb. He had this thing around his neck, kept blinkin' on and off. Figured it for some fancy radio collar or somethin'. Maybe a newfangled transistor? He had an earpiece," he added. "And that truck...there was no writing on it. Come to think of it, I don't think there was a license plate."

"Did you question him?"

"I tried. He wouldn't answer, so I went to get the boss. Geez, was he important? You just missed him by maybe fifteen minutes."

"Did you happen to see which way he went?"

"No, man, sorry. I told him to stay put and went to get the boss."

"Where else did this alley go?"

"That way to Forty Second, that way to Forty First," the boss said. "What's this about?"

"Jewel thieves," the Doctor replied absently. He frowned.

"They went to Forty First," another said. "Plain white truck? Yeah, Forty First. Just missed 'em."

"Could you give me a description?" he asked. He even had a pad and pen. Kyra resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Moving van. Plain white. No license plate. Idiot lookin' driver. He was droolin', I think."

"Physical description?" he added. "Height, approximate weight? Caucasian, not?"

"White fella," he said. "Couldn't tell his height, he was sitting down, wasn't he? Blond hair, blue eyes."

"'Bout my height," the other one put in. "Skinny little shit."

"Where does Forty First go?"

"Wherever you want it to," the boss replied. "You can get anywhere in the city, if you know where to turn."

"Thank you very much, and...try to keep this under wraps. Trying to keep the American authorities out of it until we can confirm...the perp."

Now Kyra did roll her eyes.

"Come along," he called.

"Yes, sir," she said, and gave a sarcastic little salute.

"Hey, is she even old enough to drink?" one of the men asked.

"I'm Irish," she said. "Where I'm from, if you can see over the bar, you're old enough to drink."

Almost to the exit, they heard this -- "HEY! Hey, what are you lot doin' here?"

"Is that like a sixties catchphrase?" Kyra hissed.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "Who's he talking to?"

"Us," she shot back. "That's Lennon."

"Oh," he said. Turned and smiled. "Hello again."

"Pleased to meet you, _Inspector_," he said. "We just got quite a tail from the loaders."

"So much for under their hats," Kyra said.

"All right, you got me," he said. "What is it you want."

"The truth. Are you really with Scotland Yard?"

Kyra laughed. "Oh, a world of no."

"Look, we could tell you the truth, or we could find your real friend. Either way, we're on limited time."

"You really wouldn't think we would be," Kyra said. "But it happens a lot."

"And besides...you really wouldn't believe us," the Doctor said. "I mean, if we did tell you."

"Try me."

The Doctor blinked at Kyra.

"Bet we're faster," she said. "We can probably get away. But he'd give our description out, and we'd have Bellevue lookin' for us."

"All right, come on," he said. "It's better to show you."

"What about the boys?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder at Paul, George, and a dazed-looking Ringo.

"Not a good idea," Kyra said.

"Tell them...we're taking you in for private questioning," the Doctor said.

"Oh, you're inspired, you are," Kyra said.

"I really am, aren't I?"

A few minutes later, Lennon rejoined them.

"Where are we gonna take him?"

"Oh, where else?"

"Ah."

"What we have to show you, needs to be absolutely top-secret. Beyond any knowledge of _anyone_ who has _any_ affiliation with the military or any government, anything, not even your friends."

"This is Central Park!" He stopped. "What's an English call-box doin' in Central Park?"

"That's not a callbox," Kyra said.

"And even if it was, you wouldn't get Scotland Yard," the Doctor added. He opened the door, stepped back, and gestured.

Lennon gave him a distrusting look, walked in, and froze.

"Think he believes us?" Kyra asked a moment later.

"Give him a few minutes."

They entered slowly, the Doctor reaching up to press a button over the door before he closed it.

"Whaddaya think?" Kyra asked.

"What -- what -- what..."

"That's the usual response, yeah," she said, sat, and began to file her nails.

"Mr. John Lennon, I would like to introduce you to....the _Tardis_."

"What -- what is it?"

"Space ship. Time machine. Dimensional gateway -- well, on occasion. Bad idea, that is. Take your pick."

He stopped and stared. "Forget what it is. What are _you_? And you, little girl? What are you?"

"I hate being called little girl," she said. "And I'm as human as you are."

"And him?"

"He's not as human as you are."

"I'm one of the last beings of the eldest race in the galaxy."

"Oh. You're an alien."

"Fair enough."

"And those things, those robots, their aliens too?"

"Well, not technically. They're not people anymore. But essentially alien, yes."

"So how do I know you and them aren't working together?"

"That's a good question," Kyra agreed.

"It's a legitimate question," the Doctor agreed. "But you don't see me...reduced to a handful of tissue inside of a big metal can, do you?"

"That's a point. I need to sit down."

"See, the Daleks, at one point in time, used to be people. Bipedal humanoids who were actually a very peaceful people. All until one of the very creative people decided that they were perfect, and they were going to preserve that perfection."

"That would be the big metal can," Kyra said helpfully.

"Do you mind?"

"Just trying to get us going," she replied.

"Now, they're out for galactic rule. Any being not like them -- or not near perfect -- is...deleted. They've reduced themselves to...big computers. Very few of them even still have names. Or even individual minds."

"Is this what being creative does?" Lennon demanded, almost frantically. "Is this what I've got to look forward to?"

"No," Kyra said firmly. "What you do is different. Ain't planning galactic domination, are you? World domination? Think the human race is perfect?"

"Well, no, but --"

"Trust me, mate, you've got a long ways to go before you're anywhere near that."

"See, the human race, but all it's flaws, is nearly perfect. They know they have flaws, they accept their flaws, many of them even try to improve themselves. The Daleks can't...understand that, let alone do it. They believe themselves to be the best they can be. The only improvements can be something someone points out to be a threat. And then they just get rid of it."

"Like emotion," Kyra said.

"Exactly."

"Is this why you bring your girlfriend along?" Lennon asked. "To help you explain stuff?"

"No, I had brought her to be my companion. She's turning out to be a big pain in the neck."

"And I'm not his girlfriend," Kyra added.

"Good. What are you, twelve?"

"Seventeen," she said. "I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen, but with a mind you wouldn't believe. In my mind, that's all you need."

Lennon stood as the Doctor led the way to the door. "Some kinda genuis, is she?"

"Consider her...comparable to your Albert Einstein. Or you and your friends, in a different way."

"Me and the boys? We're not genuises."

"That kinda music takes more than genuis," Kyra said. "That takes skill and inspiration."

"I really ought not to say this," the Doctor said. "But just to give you a perspective -- your music will influence millions."

"Really?"

"More than you know, mate," Kyra said.

"How do you know that? Wait, are you from the future? Either one of you?"

"Me...sort of. Her, yes."

"What? When? What year?"

"I can't divulge that," the Doctor said.

"I couldn't tell you anything, anyways," Kyra said. "Everything has to stay the same. That's history."

"Something terrible gonna happen?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it. That's why we're here. The Daleks are trying to change history."

"With a band?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Kyra asked. "Where's your next concert?"

"Here, tonight."

"Then they couldn't've gone far," Kyra added.

"Just remember -- this doesn't go to your mates. This doesn't go any further than right here, right now. I have it on very good authority your good with secrets. Keep this one."

"Who'd believe me? They'd think I'd gone mad."

"He's got a point. Let's get him back."

TBC...


	21. Daleks Don't Have Allies!

Chapter 21 -- Daleks Don't Have Allies!

"So Ringo's a robot, eh?" Lennon asked out of nowhere.

"The one with you now?" Kyra said. "Think you can honestly act like all's well if we tell you he is, anyway? After what you just saw?"

"Hey, it's fine if I'm nervous. I've just been questioned by Scotland Yard," he replied. "They'll understand me bein' nervous just fine."

Kyra looked at the Doctor, a look that clearly stated 'your call'.

The Doctor tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "All right. Yes, he is. But he won't hurt you, because the Daleks still need you. If we can find the real Ringo, we can bring him back, and that'll be that."

"Now get inside," Kyra said. "Before they start thinkin' we've arrested you, or something."

"Tell 'em it's about a...stolen Crown Jewel," the Doctor invented.

"Has one been stolen."

"I'll look into it," the Doctor replied. "Kyra, let's go."

She paused to make sure Lennon went back in, then followed the Doctor. "All right, so how are we gonna stop the Daleks?"

"At this point...I don't have a clue."

"So...we're wingin' it? Just like always, then."

"Not always!" He paused. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yesterday. Which reminds me, I haven't slept in almost forty-eight hours. I need sustenance if you want me to keep goin'. If I can't have sleep, the Slayer needs fuel."

"Well, maybe some sleep and something to eat would help. I'm feelin' a little peckish myself."

She stared after him. "Wait. You're _volunteering_ to get me food? When did Hell freeze over? Usually I have to beg!"

"You know where the fridge is!" He kept walking. "Besides, you're awfully rude about it."

"I'll work on that. And do you know how hard it is to find human food in that fridge? Bigger on the inside, you know."

"It's all edible! Some of it just needs to be cooked."

"Your stove is not labeled in a language I read. In fact, I'm not sure which bit is the stove."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to install one."

"How am I supposed to cook, then?" she asked.

"There's tons of parts of the ship that get hot."

"Salmonella and or some rare alien bacteria do not sound like fun."

"Oh, you didn't know? The _Tardis_ automatically gets rid of those kinds of things. Can't get sick while you're in there."

"How can I know if you don't tell me? There's not an instruction manuel for the _Tardis_!"

"I had to have told you! I'm pretty sure I told you."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"No, no. I told you. You, young lady, just weren't listening!"

She just rolled her eyes.

"And I saw that."

"You're facin' the other way. Not even you have eyes in the back of your head, Doc."

"How do you know?"

"They couldn't see through your big hair, anyway." She started to chew on her thumbnail as she watched the shop windows.

Without turning his head -- "Get your thumb out of your mouth. You're seventeen, not three."

She stopped. "That was creepy."

He turned and grinned, raising his eyebrows -- over his specs.

"Oh, reflection in the specs. That's clever."

"Innit? Also helped you were facing the window."

She bumped him with her shoulder as she walked by. "You do things like that just to make me think."

"Well, why not? It's so fun to just watch you -- deduce!"

"Yeah, well, it'd be nice if I could deduce my way to food. I'm starvin'." She brightened. "Oh! Hot dogs!"

"Well, we need money for this!"

"I still have twenty from the last time I was in LA."

"On you?"

She patted her purse.

"Better check the date."

She stopped. "Never thought of that." She looked. "Nineteen -- sixty - four. Bugger."

"See, this is why I love this year. In about...what time is it?"

"Six forty-five."

"In about three hours, I'll open an account. The bank has three branched within a six block radius."

"Ah." She nodded and pulled an apple out of her bag. "Clever."

"You have food!"

"I have snacks. A real Slayer never goes anywhere without fuel." She took a bite. "Want some trail mix?"

"No thank you. Last time I got sick."

"Ew."

"So, what do you think we should do about the Daleks?" he asked.

Kyra paused, looking down an alleyway and chewing. "Hmm. Maybe we should go see if that white moving van has plates."

"Hmm-hmm." He kept walking, then stopped. "What?"

She pointed. "That white moving van. Plates. Keep up, Doc." She wandered down the alley.

"But -- what -- What are you doing?"

"Checkin' for plates. I just told you."

"Without even investigating? Without seeing if something's looking? Are you mad?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? No, I looked around. Place seems deserted. Cover me, then."

"Let's hope for your sake, you're right. Let's hope for my sake we get out of this alive. I was kind of hoping for some Italian pizza."

"We goin' to Italy later?" she asked. "Oh, I found the driver." She knelt. "Ugh, looks like his brains just dribbled right out his ears."

The Doctor pulled out his scanner. "It wouldn't surprise me. The Daleks don't like to leave witnesses. And they can't afford to spare the power to control two at the same time. At least not yet."

"Poor bloke," Kyra said.

"Yeah, he's dead. Massive hemorrhage."

"Randall Graves. He had two kids, little boy and girl."

He stopped and looked at her. "How do you know that?" He saw his wallet in her hands. "Picking pockets?"

She gave him a hard look over her glasses. "No." She tucked the wallet away. "I wish they'd at least picked on somebody without kids."

"You're taking it personally," he warned. "They don't differentiate."

"Bet your ass I'm takin' it personally." She pointed. "Entrance. Do we go in, or do we reconnaissance?"

"Well, it's safe to say they'll have someone moving all the stuff. Doesn't look like the van's completely empty. So...going in is probably out of the question."

"Recon. Stakeout. Oh, this should be extraordinarily dull."

"We just wait for the van to leave. No humans."

"Good plan."

"Wait a minute. They killed this one, why not the other one?"

Kyra stopped. "Maybe they're waitin' until he's done doin' their work for 'em."

"But they've got the technology to carry things without...carrying them."

"So maybe that's not a human," she said. "Maybe that's a Dalek."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose. Something just seems off."

She tilted her head. "Those footsteps are awfully heavy for a human, but there are footsteps."

"You can hear that?"

"Good ears to go with bad eyes." She held a finger to her lips and started to move closer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm lighter -- less noise -- and I'm smaller, easier to hide. I'm a hunter, Doc. Trust me."

He muttered under his breath, as she crept closer, pressed her ear to the truck, then peeked around the rear. She ducked back. Her eyes squeezed shut, then rolled heavenward for a moment before she crossed herself, ducked back down, and bolted to their hiding place.

"I repeat -- once I kill something, I expect it to stay dead."

He frowned at her. "That's impossible."

"Yeah? Tell that to the two Cybermen unloading that truck."

"That's impossible! That's just -- that's impossible! They were disintegrated! The rest were locked in the Void!"

"Yeah, I know. The ones who are disintegrated I did, remember? And I watched a bunch of Cybermen get sucked up a few summers back, so I'm assumin' those are the ones in the Void."

"Just once, I'd like them to get the hint and _stay away_!" He paused. "Wait. They're _allies_? That's impossible! The Daleks don't have _allies_!"

"Yeah? Tell that to the ones unloadin' the truck."

"But they _hate_ each other!"

"Ain't stoppin' em. What the hell are we gonna do?" She held up her hands. "I'll do just about anythin' to save the world -- including die, you know that -- but I ain't lookin' into the Vortex again. To _hell_ with _that_."

"No, no, no. Looking into it again would kill you. It should've killed you the first time."

"So...I'm all out of brilliant ideas. That was my one brilliant idea for the decade, actually."

"Well, we have to think. The Torchwood here isn't advanced enough. Not to mention they wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole. What else? Your Slayers aren't even born yet."

"And the current one is in Spain."

"Doable, but why would she listen to us?"

"A valid point." She paused. "You know what that leaves us with?"

"Nothing?"

"Close. Just us."

"I was gettin' to that."

"Oh. Sorry."

"We could go back and get help. From your time. But...then we'd be breaking several different physical and...natural laws, and I ...don't think we want to try that."

"So...we're back to us again?"

He snapped his fingers. "What about Spike? Where is he?"

"Here, in New York. With Drusilla, who's nuttier'n a fruitcake, and Darla, who's a royal bitch. Also, he's not that great himself."

"Which brings us back to...us. Damn!"

"Well, there's Angel, who's in LA, living on rats. And completely off his guord, at the moment."

"What about Giles?"

"Giles? He's like fifteen!"

"He would've started his training now! He said he'd read about me before, when he was young!"

"What the hell are we gonna do with a pissed off -- shit, he's not even fifteen! He's like twelve!"

"Wait a minute. Twelve?"

"Yeah, the whole demon thing happened in the early seventies, when he was in his early twenties. So...yeah, about twelve. And the Watcher's Council feels about the same way about you that Torchwood does."

"You're not very helpful, are you?"

"Look, I'm doing my best!"

"OK, here's what we'll do. When they go back in --"

Suddenly, she hauled off and punched his shoulder. "The coven! The bloody coven!"

"Coven? Coven of what?"

"Witches! There's a powerful coven in Devon, they're bloody centuries old!"

"Which does what for us?"

"Well, it'd be more bloody use than a twelve-year-old Giles, wouldn't it?"

"How are you gonna keep track of them?"

"They're in the phone book," she replied absently. "At least, the coven leader is. She'd been about, oh, twenty-five right now. If she can see us in person -- well, me, at least -- she can do a truth spell, maybe do something about ...I don't know, blasting them or moving them or freezing them. I don't know how magic works."

A Cyberman came out to retrieve the last bit of Dalek gear. The Doctor darted out, grabbed him by the neck, pushed a button on the sonic screwdriver, then laid the Cyberman down as he collapsed. He pressed something to the back of its neck, then bolted back to Kyra, grabbed her, and ran for the exit.

"What did you just do?" Kyra demanded, keeping pace easily.

"Tracking device. Come on, he'll be up in a few seconds! Let's find this coven!"

TBC...


	22. Really LongDistance Call

Chapter 22 -- Really Long-Distance Call

"I need to make a call," she said, raking her hands back through her hair. "Can I call Willow?"

"Willow? She's...not even born yet."

"So...not possible to call our time. It's hard to figure out what's possible inside the _Tardis_ and what isn't. Fine. Um. Devon, then."

"Oh, you mean -- hmm. I don't know."

"Well, let's try it," she said, pulled out her cell, and started dialling.

"Don't you need a satellite for that?"

"Well, I've got a _Tardis_," she said. "Isn't that good enough? Holy sweet god, it's actually ringing."

The _Tardis _lit up and started making odd noises. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing?"

"Willow! Hi! It's Kyra. Um, where am I? New York. Uh, what day is it there?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, here it's 16th June, 19...63. Anyway, the coven leader, in Devon. What's her name? Right. Angela Stein...brunner. A Jewish Wiccan? No, Willow, that wasn't meant to be mean. I just didn't figure it could be very common. All right. Was she livin' in Devon in '63? I'm saving the world, Will, I really don't have a lot of time for questions."

"How are you doing it? What the hell are you doing? Why are you doing it?" He raced around the central controls. "This should be impossible!"

"Yes, can you get her number? Well, yes, the '63 one would be better. That's what you have a computer for, Willow. Yes. All right. Thanks."

She hung up.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "That's what you did."

"Oh, you are a doll!" Kyra said, to the _Tardis_. "Thank you!"

"You see, technically, this, inside the _Tardis_, is in _all_ of time."

"So I can make a call, I just need a satellite."

"Well, and in the right part of the galaxy. If we were by, say, Sirius, it wouldn't've worked. I doubt it would've worked by Pluto. But since we're by the Earth..." His eyes widened. "It used the Vortex to send a signal! To the correct satellite! That's just brilliant! You actually made an interstellar, transtime...call. Not just across days or weeks but _decades_!"

"And...at the correct time," she added.

"That's just about a miracle."

"And I got something better than a phone number. Not only was Angela practicing Wicca at this time, she was also with the coven, an accomplished witch, single, and with her own house, so we won't interrupt the neighbors. I got her address."

He fed it in as she read it off. "Hmm. She lives....out there. Not even anywhere near town."

"Remember what I said about neighbors?"

"Right. Time for our trip."

A few moments later, Kyra poked her head out. "Miss Steinbrunner? Hello?"

A pretty young woman of about...well, twenty-five, came to the door. She had long brown hair in curls and wore a red dress that was, well, for a single woman at home...bit dressy. "Sorry, I was expecting company." The Doctor appeared, and so did her dimples. "Looks like I got it."

"Wait, wait," he said. "You were expecting me."

"I think she's expecting anything male," Kyra muttered under her breath.

"How did you know I was going to be here? How did you know we were going to be here?"

"Aren't you my appointment?"

"Uh, no," Kyra said. "We're here on business."

"I'm not interested in your business," the woman said dismissively. "Yours, on the other hand..."

"What?"

Kyra sighed. "He's not interested."

"I'm not?" His eyes widened. "Oh, no! I'm not! We need information."

She leaned forward slightly. And pouted. "Aww."

Kyra thumped her head on the _Tardis_. Then started laughing. "Go on, Doc, take one for the team!"

"I will not be reduced to breeding stock!" he snapped. "That's reprehensible! She's not even the right age!"

"Yeah, for your species," she said. "You wouldn't like him. Not even human. Got two hearts, god only knows what else he's got two of."

"That'll be enough of that! Ma'am, we're here...in regards to your coven."

She immediately snapped to attention, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, you're with those freaky Catholics in town, think we're devil worshippers. Well, you go back to Father O'Righteousness, and you tell him he can take his Pope-worshippers right back --"

"Hey, hey!" Kyra said. "We're not with Father O'Righteousness. But you can stop the Catholic bashin' right there. Seeing as how _I'_m Catholic. Also, we don't give a damn if you smear yourself in chicken blood and dance naked in the moonlight. We need help, not woman-power sermons."

"Couldn't use a little woman-power, little girl?"

"Next person who calls me little girl is gettin' a broken bone," she said. "Just for the record."

"Well, if you're not interested in saving the world, we'll just go do it ourselves," the Doctor said.

"And probably die," Kyra added. "Horrible, painful deaths."

"What with the alien invasion and all," the Doctor added. "Threatening...the Beatles. Well, that just doesn't sound right."

"Well, the whole Earth comes _after_ the Beatles," Kyra added. "Did I mention the painful death part?"

"All right --"

"'An it harm none,'" Kyra quoted. "Nice words to live by, provided you don't actually have to ...you know, live by 'em."

"Lay off, wee one," she said. "Come in."

"That's worse than little girl," she hissed.

"Suck it up," the Doctor advised.

"I'm not that short."

He patted her head. "Drop it."

"Easy for you to say, Mr Over-Six-Foot." She held up her hands. "That was the last of it. Consider it dropped."

They walked into Miss Steinbrunner's small, neat house and had a seat at her table while she made tea. "All right, what's the deal? Alien invasion, seriously?"

"I suppose you could say that, yeah. With your own technology. Well, it helped."

"Human nature," she said. "We always bite ourselves in the ass. Look, I have to check on this before I bring the rest in. You know that. I don't have to do a truth spell, which is as uncomfortable to me as it is to you. Just let me touch you."

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Me," Kyra said, holding out her arm.

"Why not him?"

"You can try'n wiggle into his britches later," Kyra said shortly.

"Oh, the wee one's got a temper," she said.

"Yeah, the wee one does," Kyra said. "Do it. I don't like this, so get it over with."

"It's hard with all that negative energy you've got."

"Yeah, wonder how bad it would've been had you touched him," was Kyra's reply. She just closed her eyes and relaxed.

Angela took her hands, held them for a minute, then let out an ear-piercing scream and jerked backwards.

"I didn't do it!" Kyra yelled.

"Oh, my God, the blood!"

Kyra's faced closed. "My parents. She saw my parents." She started to shiver. "I hate this. I hate it. It always drags it back up."

Angela's hand lashed out, grabbing the Doctor's arm. She froze, then her eyes rolled up in her head and she hit the tile.

"Psychics just should not touch you," Kyra added.

TBC...


	23. Time To Save The World

Chapter 23 -- Time To Save The World

"I need to make a call," she said, raking her hands back through her hair. "Can I call Willow?"

"Willow? She's...not even born yet."

"So...not possible to call our time. It's hard to figure out what's possible inside the _Tardis_ and what isn't. Fine. Um. Devon, then."

"Oh, you mean -- hmm. I don't know."

"Well, let's try it," she said, pulled out her cell, and started dialling.

"Don't you need a satellite for that?"

"Well, I've got a _Tardis_," she said. "Isn't that good enough? Holy sweet god, it's actually ringing."

The _Tardis _lit up and started making odd noises. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing?"

"Willow! Hi! It's Kyra. Um, where am I? New York. Uh, what day is it there?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, here it's 16th June, 19...63. Anyway, the coven leader, in Devon. What's her name? Right. Angela Stein...brunner. A Jewish Wiccan? No, Willow, that wasn't meant to be mean. I just didn't figure it could be very common. All right. Was she livin' in Devon in '63? I'm saving the world, Will, I really don't have a lot of time for questions."

"How are you doing it? What the hell are you doing? Why are you doing it?" He raced around the central controls. "This should be impossible!"

"Yes, can you get her number? Well, yes, the '63 one would be better. That's what you have a computer for, Willow. Yes. All right. Thanks."

She hung up.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "That's what you did."

"Oh, you are a doll!" Kyra said, to the _Tardis_. "Thank you!"

"You see, technically, this, inside the _Tardis_, is in _all_ of time."

"So I can make a call, I just need a satellite."

"Well, and in the right part of the galaxy. If we were by, say, Sirius, it wouldn't've worked. I doubt it would've worked by Pluto. But since we're by the Earth..." His eyes widened. "It used the Vortex to send a signal! To the correct satellite! That's just brilliant! You actually made an interstellar, transtime...call. Not just across days or weeks but _decades_!"

"And...at the correct time," she added.

"That's just about a miracle."

"And I got something better than a phone number. Not only was Angela practicing Wicca at this time, she was also with the coven, an accomplished witch, single, and with her own house, so we won't interrupt the neighbors. I got her address."

He fed it in as she read it off. "Hmm. She lives....out there. Not even anywhere near town."

"Remember what I said about neighbors?"

"Right. Time for our trip."

A few moments later, Kyra poked her head out. "Miss Steinbrunner? Hello?"

A pretty young woman of about...well, twenty-five, came to the door. She had long brown hair in curls and wore a red dress that was, well, for a single woman at home...bit dressy. "Sorry, I was expecting company." The Doctor appeared, and so did her dimples. "Looks like I got it."

"Wait, wait," he said. "You were expecting me."

"I think she's expecting anything male," Kyra muttered under her breath.

"How did you know I was going to be here? How did you know we were going to be here?"

"Aren't you my appointment?"

"Uh, no," Kyra said. "We're here on business."

"I'm not interested in your business," the woman said dismissively. "Yours, on the other hand..."

"What?"

Kyra sighed. "He's not interested."

"I'm not?" His eyes widened. "Oh, no! I'm not! We need information."

She leaned forward slightly. And pouted. "Aww."

Kyra thumped her head on the _Tardis_. Then started laughing. "Go on, Doc, take one for the team!"

"I will not be reduced to breeding stock!" he snapped. "That's reprehensible! She's not even the right age!"

"Yeah, for your species," she said. "You wouldn't like him. Not even human. Got two hearts, god only knows what else he's got two of."

"That'll be enough of that! Ma'am, we're here...in regards to your coven."

She immediately snapped to attention, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, you're with those freaky Catholics in town, think we're devil worshippers. Well, you go back to Father O'Righteousness, and you tell him he can take his Pope-worshippers right back --"

"Hey, hey!" Kyra said. "We're not with Father O'Righteousness. But you can stop the Catholic bashin' right there. Seeing as how _I'_m Catholic. Also, we don't give a damn if you smear yourself in chicken blood and dance naked in the moonlight. We need help, not woman-power sermons."

"Couldn't use a little woman-power, little girl?"

"Next person who calls me little girl is gettin' a broken bone," she said. "Just for the record."

"Well, if you're not interested in saving the world, we'll just go do it ourselves," the Doctor said.

"And probably die," Kyra added. "Horrible, painful deaths."

"What with the alien invasion and all," the Doctor added. "Threatening...the Beatles. Well, that just doesn't sound right."

"Well, the whole Earth comes _after_ the Beatles," Kyra added. "Did I mention the painful death part?"

"All right --"

"'An it harm none,'" Kyra quoted. "Nice words to live by, provided you don't actually have to ...you know, live by 'em."

"Lay off, wee one," she said. "Come in."

"That's worse than little girl," she hissed.

"Suck it up," the Doctor advised.

"I'm not that short."

He patted her head. "Drop it."

"Easy for you to say, Mr Over-Six-Foot." She held up her hands. "That was the last of it. Consider it dropped."

They walked into Miss Steinbrunner's small, neat house and had a seat at her table while she made tea. "All right, what's the deal? Alien invasion, seriously?"

"I suppose you could say that, yeah. With your own technology. Well, it helped."

"Human nature," she said. "We always bite ourselves in the ass. Look, I have to check on this before I bring the rest in. You know that. I don't have to do a truth spell, which is as uncomfortable to me as it is to you. Just let me touch you."

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Me," Kyra said, holding out her arm.

"Why not him?"

"You can try'n wiggle into his britches later," Kyra said shortly.

"Oh, the wee one's got a temper," she said.

"Yeah, the wee one does," Kyra said. "Do it. I don't like this, so get it over with."

"It's hard with all that negative energy you've got."

"Yeah, wonder how bad it would've been had you touched him," was Kyra's reply. She just closed her eyes and relaxed.

Angela took her hands, held them for a minute, then let out an ear-piercing scream and jerked backwards.

"I didn't do it!" Kyra yelled.

"Oh, my God, the blood!"

Kyra's faced closed. "My parents. She saw my parents." She started to shiver. "I hate this. I hate it. It always drags it back up."

Angela's hand lashed out, grabbing the Doctor's arm. She froze, then her eyes rolled up in her head and she hit the tile.

"Psychics just should not touch you," Kyra added.

TBC...


	24. Somehow, The Whole Chosen One Thing

Chapter 24 -- Somehow, The Whole Chosen One Thing Lacks Punch

"How are you doing?"

"Fucking horrible. I don't like them in my head." She glanced back. She'd been crying, but had taken pains for it not to be noticeable. "Noticed she hit the floor when she touched you, though."

"Well, when you experience as much memory that she has, and witness the birth and death of several civilizations, it probably rocks your world. Not to mention beliefs."

"Yeah, it's rocked mine a bit." She took another drag on the cigarette and snuffed it out. "I just...I hate to think that anybody else saw them like I did, at the last. It's not fair to them."

"Well, you'll have to endure it one more time."

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. They're transferrin' power to me, then?"

"Well, none of 'em wanna touch me."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." She rose to her feet and brushed off her jeans. "Bloody fantastic."

"The coven'll be here in an hour."

"Well, just in time to formulate a little bit of a plan."

"Look, I hate to ask, after what I've put you through..." Angela hesitated. "I didn't see much, past...the pain. But I saw enough to know that you have power. Mystical power. You've been touched by magic."

"I'm a Slayer."

"Oh, forgot to mention that."

"The Slayer's in Spain."

"I'm travelling with a bloody Time Lord. The whole Chosen One thing now lacks punch."

"That's an excellent point. Tea?"

"What the hell."

TBC...


	25. Better Tea Than Jackie

Chapter 25 -- Better Tea Than Jackie

"You know, I've decided...this tea is a lot better than Jackie's."

"Thanks. I think."

"Who's Jackie?" Kyra asked.

"Rose's mother."

"Ah."

"Ah, the girls are here. Kyra, I need you to go upstairs. Third door on the right. Light sage to help clear your mind. Sage is --"

"Live with a witch. Know my incense."

"Good girl. Up you go. I'll get the supplies. You, Doctor, wait outside." She put a hand on his arm as Kyra went up the stairs. "She's very afraid. I don't have to touch her to know that."

"If it's all right with you, I'd actually like to watch."

"Can't. It'll disturb the girls. Once the magic starts coming, they'll recognize you're not human."

He frowned, and she grinned. "Is this curiosity, or more of that Daddy stuff?"

"Mostly curiosity."

"Take your curiosity outside. Listen to the chanting."

"Hmm. OK."

"Hope you speak Latin."

"Really not an issue."

TBC...


	26. Gotta Go

Chapter 26 -- Gotta Go

About an hour, Kyra came back downstairs. The Doctor was waiting on the steps.

"You are so lucky I'm the only one that noticed the blue call-box outside the bloody window."

He grinned. "You really didn't expect me to miss that, did you?"

"And look at that," Angela said, coming out the door. "All in one piece, even."

"Really funky," Kyra added. "We gotta go. There's a time limit."

"Thirty hours, I think you'll be fine."

"And if it's not gone, we're gonna bloody well come back so they can get rid of it," Kyra put in. "This is weird."

"Well, thank you, Miss Steinbrunner," he said.

"Good luck," she said. "I think we're all rooting for you."

"Thank you. Oh, and watch out for your ex-husband."

"Spy," Kyra said in an undertone.

"Believe me, I always watch out for that piece of shit," she said. She touched Kyra's arm. "Be careful."

"Yeah. Thank you, ma'am. Gotta go."

"So impatient."

"You're the one sayin' we're pressed for time. What was that, two hours ago?"

TBC...


	27. Just In Case

Chapter 27 -- Just In Case You Ever Needed More Evidence That Daleks Suck

They were back in the alley.

The Doctor was currently staring at the door. Kyra was sitting on a crate. "It's not gonna open," she said finally.

"Yes, but then how do we get in?"

"Um, remember me? Super powered mojo chick? Really not an issue right now."

"Yes, without making a scene."

She walked up, pressed her hands to the door, and concentrated. It opened.

"What did you do?"

"Broke the seal. Come on, come on, come on. Wow, this is what crack must feel like."

"All right, well...If I were a Dalek, or a Cyberman working for a Dalek, where would I keep...a Ringo?"

Kyra pointed past him.

"Why that way?"

"Because there's four Cybermen right behind you."

"Oh, all right," he said. And turned. "Hello! We need...I'd like to see your leader."

"You will be deleted."

"They need new writers," Kyra decided.

"No, no, no," he said. "You...are guards. Correct?"

"We are Cybermen."

"But you've been...placed as guards, correct?"

"Correct."

"Guards don't delete intruders. They bring them to their leaders. To decide their fate. Besides...I'm the Doctor."

Silence.

"Still afraid of you. Amazing."

"Don't think your boss would be too happy if you deleted the Doctor before he could gloat."

"You will follow us."

"Love to!"

They were led deeper in, through tunnels and metal cages. To the Daleks.

"Oh, this is interesting. Use one building as a disguise, and drive halfway across town using the sewers. Absolutely brilliant. The Daleks couldn't've thought of this by themselves."

"Maybe that's where the Cybermen came in. Cheap labor and the brains of the outfit. Think they're gettin' gypped, myself."

"It's the perfect marriage of both species. Perfect logic. Where is this logic taking them?"

"To a world full of both? God, what nightmares."

"Why do they need Ringo? They could convert...anybody!"

"Why don't you ask?" Kyra said, and pointed. "Here comes the Big Man. Well, Dalek."

"Oh, and which one are you? Another of the Cult of Skaro, or are you Dalek Caan again?"

"I am Dalek Caan."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Other three are dead, aren't they? Well, in the Void, at least. Well, look at you. All...getting your way, and...controlling the Cybermen. I don't...I don't see how you do that."

"Questions will cease. You will be exterminated."

"Oh, well, that's not very like you. You were always so good at questions!"

"You use questions only to stall your fate so that you can manipulate a clever escape. I will not be tricked again. You will be exterminated."

"He's on to you," Kyra said.

"Oh, no, no. Now you're starting to think like Dalek Sek. After all, he seemed to think he was the brains of the outfit."

"Dalek Sek was a fool. Dalek Sek has been deleted. Now the Doctor will join him."

"How am I to join him if he's in the Void? That doesn't sound very logical. Seems more...emotional. Don't you think?" he asked, looking at a nearby Cyberman.

"Very human of him, really," Kyra said, conversationally, to the Cyberman next to her.

"I mean, you Daleks...have never really needed any help. In fact, in one time line.... you've destroyed the Cybermen. So...why ally with them here? What do they have that you need? You're a Dalek! Supreme being! And you! Cybermen! You, you there. You look familiar. You don't look...quite like the others. Your one of the Independent, aren't you! You're one of the originals!" He stepped back, looking it over. "What are you getting out of this?"

"We have been promised this world. Once the Daleks have control, we will rule here. We will finally have a world of our own."

"Do you really expect them to go through with that?" Kyra asked. "I mean, you've heard how these things are! Supreme beings, and all that? I mean, come on. You're inferior to them. Why would they give up anything they've promised you? Oh, sure, you'll probably get the planet. This little dead useless husk once they're done with it."

"Besides, Daleks are conquerers," the Doctor added. "Best in the galaxy. Aren't they, Dalek Caan?"

"We are Daleks. We are supreme."

"Doesn't sound like somebody'll who'll share to me," Kyra added.

"So why Earth?" the Doctor asked.

"They are weak. They are inferior. They do not deserve to exist."

"Then why control them? Why not just blow up the Earth?"

"Makin' more?" Kyra asked. "Hearin' the pitter patter of little Dalek feet? Well, the squeak-squeak of little Dalek wheels, I mean."

"Come on, Caan," the Doctor said. "What've you got planned? After all, you've got us in hand. What could we possibly do to get out?"

"You are weak. You are helpless."

"Oh, very much so! Couldn't lift a finger to stop you!"

"The humans are warlike. We can learn much from them. They conquer. It is their nature. They defend what is theirs, as Daleks must do. We can learn this from them."

"How do you plan to do that? You can't absorb this from every single human! There's bound to be one who'll...rebel."

"It will be exterminated."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kyra said. "I'm sorry, I"m just tryin' to ...get it, I guess. Um, what drives us, to conquer and defend and wage war -- it's all emotion. Possessiveness, jealousy, anger, rage, any of that. Isn't emotion...weak?"

"Oh, she's got a point. You'd have to...get in touch with your emotions. Learn to feel again."

Something beeped. Kyra and the Doctor exchanged glances. The Doctor mouthed two words -- _It's working_.

She nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"No, no, no. It's starting to make sense. You do -- sense some emotion. Rage. You can understand that. After all, all that screaming you do. You're angry because you can't feel. You're just...trapped, inside that box. But you wouldn't be able to learn that ...simply from absorbing intelligence. You'd need a way to incorporate...a human brain. That's why you want the Cybermen! That's it! You want their technology! It would be the perfect blend of species! You don't want to conquer, you want to...to _absorb_!"

He was walking, pacing, talking at moments to Cybermen, then to Dalek Caan, then across the room, in another Cyberman's face. "That's it! Oh, you have to admit, you've got to admit...that's brilliant."

He turned to face Kyra, smiling. He noticed a Cyberman stepping back. "Duck."

Kyra hit the floor.

"Emergency! Emergency! All Dalek return to base! Cybermen revolting! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted as Cybermen started firing at the lone Dalek.

Kyra and the Doctor started to crawl...anywhere as long as it was out of the way of the battle.

Dalek Caan, joined by several others started to fight back. Several Cybermen fell to the ground, and several Daleks exploded too.

By the time Kyra and the Doctor made it out, the fighting seemed to die down. But they could still make out yelling from the Daleks and Cybermen. Both demanding the other be destroyed. Kyra and the Doctor chose this time to find Ringo, and see if they could get him free.

Kyra rose to her knees when they were clear of the battle. "God, I hope they exterminate each other."

"Wouldn't put it past them."

"Give me a minute. Merrillee -- she's Angela's mum -- she ran through some of this stuff with me. I should be able to concentrate and find him." She squeezed her eyes shut and thought.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. After all, his way was probably faster.

A split second later, they both pointed. "That way!"

Kyra rolled her eyes and ran for it.

"Well, my way worked, didn't it?"

"How do we unhook him?"

"Let me think, let me think. All right...well, it's all...neurological. We have to do it carefully, or else he could be lost. With this technology, we may never get him back."

"Or they end up with a carrot on drums."

"Yes, that wouldn't work, either." He traced cables and wires, muttering to himself.

"OK, OK, seems like this main cable leads to this panel here. Now...let's just figure out... protocols...Hmm. Wait a second, wait a second. The Ringo bot! It has to end with the Ringo Bot! So we do a reverse feed loop, this with the transmission dampeners." Muttering. "Right. Got it. Now, just to get him...unplugged."

"Can we just unhook him, or was that too much to ask for?"

"No, no, no. Has to be done carefully. See, the brainwave dampener, that'll keep him unconcious, but this here keeps his brain in a lively state. Keep that up, turn that down. Got it. Right. Just to wake him up." He leapt up, knees on the chair, and slapped him across the face.

"What the bloody hell --"

"Right, he's awake. Let's go!"

"I've been havin' the weirdest bloody dreams..."

"Pretend you still are, you'll live longer," Kyra suggested.

"We have to go! We have to get out of here now! The Daleks are gonna know we've got him and the Cybermen are gonna get wise themselves!"

"Well, we can't just turn 'em loose!" Kyra snapped. "What are we gonna do about them?"

"We'll do that once we've got out of here!"

"Good plan."

They ran for it.

Kyra dodged a falling bit of ceiling, yanked Ringo out from under a tumbling wall, then shoved them both through a hole in the outer brick. "Here. We're out. Where'd we park?"

The Doctor pointed, and Kyra dragged Ringo along.

"This is weird."

He shoved the door shut, used the sonic screwdriver to weld it shut. "Kyra!" he yelled. "Can you blow it?"

"With all the energy they gave me? How'd you like it on the moon?" She concentrated, holding her hands palm-up. An odd, pale green glow surrounded her.

And the whole place exploded.

Or rather -- imploded. No scattered debris, just smoking ruins.

And Kyra fainted.

TBC...


	28. Can I Have Your Autograph?

Chapter 28 -- Can I Have Your Autograph?

When she woke up, the Doctor and four famous people were staring at her. She shoved away the smelling salts. "Life's weird enough," she said. "And it just keeps gettin' weirder."

"Right. Good. You're alive. Scared me there for a second."

"Scared you, shit."

"Well, you know, thanks," Ringo said. "For savin' my life and all. Appreciate it."

"We all do," Lennon added.

She yawned. "Then can I at least get your autographs?"

"Right. Um, I have to do something," the Doctor said. "Or rather, you have to do something for me."

"What is it?" George asked suspiciously.

"You have to swear -- on your god, mothers, sisters, your lives -- that none of this ever leaves this room."

"Who'd believe us?" Lennon asked wryly. "You've got it, mate."

"I'd not talk about it," George added. "People'd think I'm mad."

"Got it," Paul said. "No problems there."

"Well, small price to pay for my life," Ringo agreed.

"After all that, do you really want our autographs?" Lennon asked.

"I didn't get Giles anything for Christmas."

"You've got it."

"Sweet."

She got their autographs and rose to her feet.

"We really gonna be famous?" George asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kyra advised. "Just...do what it is that you do."

"That we've got covered."

"Thanks for this," she said, holding up the LP's -- and the Doctor noticed there were two. "Good luck, good lives, god bless, all that."

"You, too."

TBC...


	29. A Debt Repayed

Chapter 29 -- A Debt Repayed

"One more stop, before we leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Angela's. That's who the other album's to. I don't want to talk to her, just drop it on the doorstep. But when we get home...I think we need to go see her. Back in my time."

"Well, I don't mind that."

-- break --

"Ugh, who is knocking on my door at this time of night?" Angela muttered. "If it's that creep Andy, he's going to get a piece of my mind." She yanked open the door, gripping her baseball bat tightly.

There, sitting in the middle of her welcome mat, was an LP.

A Beatles LP.

It was signed.

_To Angela Steinbrunner, with great thanks and a whole lot of gratitude, John, Paul, George, and Ringo._

Holy crap.

Some people sure knew how to repay their debts.

She let out a girly squeal, hugged it, then ran inside to put it somewhere safe.

She missed the exchanged grins from the two people leaning against her barn.

TBC...


	30. To Giles

Chapter 30 -- To Giles

Dawn nearly leapt out of her skin when the strange sound started sounding of the walls of the Archive Building. Then she let out a deep breath as she realized what it was.

The Slayers, however, were looking around with a great deal of nervousness.

"It's cool," she said. "Don't worry. They're...pals of ours."

"Yeah, they're on...our side," Buffy added, then "Or so he says," under her breath.

Dawn ignored her and rushed out into the hall. The _Tardis _was materialized at the end, and Kyra and the Doctor came out a moment later, talking and laughing.

"Hello, Dawnie! My, did you grow? Has it been a year already?"

"Eight months," Dawn replied. "Hey, Kyra. Where'd you go this time?"

"New York," Kyra said. "1963. A _brilliant_ year."

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, took in a show, saved the world, blew up some robots..."

"Same old, same old," Dawn finished.

Kyra grinned. "Yeah, where's Giles?"

"I'm right here. What on Earth --"

"Oh! Present!" She shoved the LP at him. "Missed Christmas. Sorry. And the wrapping sucks. Had to use paper bags, all he has. You think a Time Lord would at least stock some bloody Christmas paper."

"T-Time Lord?"

"Just open it, Giles."

He opened it. "Dear Lord. It's the Beatles."

"Original release. Fresh of the bloody presses, that is."

"Yes, as of 1963."

"Or yesterday," the Doctor put in.

"And it's personalized. Worth a mint."

"To Giles. Dear Lord."

"Excuse us," she added, and grabbed the Doctor's arm. "Errand to run."

"She's gotten so weird," Dawn said, but fondly. "Is it seriously _To Giles_?"

TBC...


	31. Goodbye, Angela

Chapter 31 -- Goodbye, Angela

"Sure she's still here?" he asked, as they walked up the dirt drive to the ramshackle farmhouse.

"It was her granddad's. Her mum told me she'd never sell it."

Without another word, they knocked on the door.

A pretty young woman -- the nearly exact image of Angela Steinbrunner, as they'd just seen her forty years before -- stood there.

"Christ," Kyra muttered.

"Help you?" she demanded.

"We're here to see Angela Steinbrunner."

"More reporters?" she demanded. "Here to see the wicked old witch, dyin' at last?"

"Dying?" he snapped, then pushed her out of the way and bolted up the stairs.

The girl grabbed Kyra's arm. "Who are you?"

"We're friends. What's wrong with her?"

"Cancer," she said. "Some friend. Not even the Wicked Witch can cure everything."

"She's not a wicked witch, so shut your nasty mouth," Kyra snapped. "We're not reporters and we're not here to hurt her." Without another word, she followed the Doctor up the stairs.

Angela's eyes opened slowly when the Doctor entered the room. "There you are, handsome. Been wondering when you'd show back up."

"Mom --"

"Let them be, Jasmine."

"Hello, Angela," he said, smiled, and sat next to her. "It's good to see you again. How are things going? I hear you're not feeling to well."

She smiled, then coughed weakly. "Some things not even you can fix, as spectacular as we all know you are. Where is she? Ah, there she is. Never did thank you for that album."

"Oh, it was our pleasure," Kyra said, sat, and took her other hand.

"I've got something for you," the Doctor said. He tugged Angela's hands free. "Close your eyes."

"Get away from her."

"Jasmine, leave them be," Angela ordered, and closed her eyes. After a moment, she smiled. "Oh, wasn't it beautiful."

"What is he showing her?" Jasmine demanded.

"At a guess ....Creation."

"What?"

"Sh."

"The furthest back I've ever travelled."

Angela's eyes opened, and she smiled. She was crying slightly. "Oh, is the Goddess going to be mad at me. I cheated."

"I'm sure she'll understand. After all, you helped me remember so many things...I figured you deserved it."

She tugged her hands free of his and took his face between her hands, concentrating so she could speak to him.

_It is the most precious thing, besides my children, anyone has ever shown me._

_It was my pleasure._

_But...there is a Seer, among us. Something is coming, Doctor, and it's not coming for you._

_What is it? How can I stop it?_

_Not even Abby could see, and she's so very strong. But remember. It doesn't strike at you. It can't kill your heart, but it can do the next best thing. She's in danger._

_Who?_

_Kyra. She's in danger._

_I suppose time travel won't stop it._

_Not this. From beneath...but so much worse._

Her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm weak now."

"I'm sorry."

"Pfft. Nothing you could do." She reached a hand to Kyra. "Come here, girl."

Kyra sat next to her, taking her hand and meeting her eyes. "So strong. You are so very strong."

Kyra leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'll take that as a compliment -- from one of the strongest women I know."

"Goodbye, Kyra. Goodbye, Doctor." She sighed. "In the next life, maybe."

"God bless," Kyra said.

"Blessed be," Angela whispered.

The Doctor sighed, reached over, and closed her eyes. "In the next life," he whispered.

"Is she gone?" Jasmine asked, her voice weak.

"I'm sorry," Kyra said. "She was the most remarkable person I've ever known."

"You didn't know her! I've never seen you!"

"You should be proud of her," Kyra added, and walked away.

The Doctor hesitated, then turned back to her. "Make me a promise."

"Depends," Jasmine shot back.

"No, you're going to make me a promise."

After a moment, she nodded.

"That woman -- loved this farm. More than anything. You will not let it go out of your family. I'll be back. To make sure."

"My husband wants to sell."

"Do everything that you can, even if it means leaving him. Do not let this farm leave your family."

She nodded. "For Mum."

"For Angela."

"That I can do."

TBC...


	32. Epilogue Faith

Epilogue -- Faith

When he got outside, he found Kyra kneeling at the edge of Angela's garden, murmuring prayers.

"Even after all you've seen, you've still kept your faith?"

She crossed herself, then smiled. "Do you remember, the night you took me to Tommy's?"

"Of course."

"I asked you, if they were in Heaven." She smiled. "You looked me right in the eye -- and you lied, of course, but that wasn't the point. You promised me that they were."

"I was just about to congratulate you."

"On what? Keeping my faith? I'm not holding you to your promise, Doctor. It's everything I've seen, everything you've shown me -- that's why I still believe. Yeah, there are some bloody horrible things. But there's so much else to make up for it."

"I made the promise, because, at the time, I was unsure. For all we know, it could be true. And that's something worth holding on to."

"She was at peace. For the first time in...so long, she was at peace. She'd suffered enough, for having done everything she could to help. And I felt her pass. She's gone on, Doctor. And I hope...wherever she is, she gets to see things almost as spectacular as what you showed her."

"So do I. So do I."

End


End file.
